


Far Away From Home

by the_madhatter



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst?, Asshole Thranduil, Balin Knows All, Bows & Arrows, Brooding, Creepy Thorin, Dwarves and Hobbits and Elves OH MY!, Eventual Smut, Eye Contact, F/M, Fili's no better, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gandalf Meddles, Gen, Horny Thorin, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lots of Smiling, Lovely Bofur, Masturbation, Meddling Gandalf-forever and always, On Hiatus, Parent Thranduil, Protective Thorin, Reader-Insert, Sexual Content, Some Graphic Violence, Storytelling, Stubborn Dwarves, Tags Are Fun, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, Troublemaker Kili, Uncle Thorin, Wargs, Why Did I Write This?, and a lot of it, arrow violence, happy feels, i dont know where this is heading, maybe to much smiling, not too graphic, orcs are gross, runaway elf!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:33:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 25,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_madhatter/pseuds/the_madhatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You" run away from home with only one thing on your mind.  You make it as far as you possibly could go only to encounter Thorin and Co. on a quest to take back their home, which is in the direction you just came from.</p><p>ON HIATUS (will be back as soon as inspiration for this story returns)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the product of a sleepless night after watching The Hobbit (again). The setting so there is no confusion, is suppose to be before the trolls. This is based off of both the movie and the book, with a flare of my own. 
> 
> I am very fond of feedback (good or bad) so I would love to know what you think! 
> 
> I sadly do not own any of these wonderful characters, well except for "you"

The ground beneath your feet felt heavenly.  The burn that was slowly forming in your legs was one that was welcomed, for you have not felt it in ages.  You clutched to your bow as you sprinted through the forest; dodging the trees with grace and speed. 

_If you could see me now adar._

Your heart skipped as you came to a stream, the water flowing rapidly; you slowed your pace to take in the sight before you.  There was a waterfall not too far ahead of where you were standing.  You jogged over to it and stopped to take in the view. 

You were speechless.  You had never seen anything more beautiful in your life, the way the water tumbled down the rock, the color of it crystal clear, the sounds of the rushing stream filled your ears and you took in everything.  It wasn’t until you had heard rustling of branches that you broke from the sight.  Fear and doubt now clouded your mind at the thought of them following you so far. 

_I won’t go back!_

You yelled to yourself, not willing to give away your location.  You quickly and silently made your way across the stream, using the large rocks to your advantaged, jumping gracefully on to each one before making it across to hide in the large bushes.  You could hear the voices getting closer, but what puzzled you was that they were not of your kin, and there were many coming into earshot.  The sources of the voices came into view.  And you tried to muffle your laughter.

You lost all sense of fear in an instant, when you watched as the small men in large clothing emerged from the tree line to the stream. 

“Keep up, Halfling!”  One of the first men yelled back towards the trees.

“Hobbits!?”  You couldn’t hold in your excitement, being stuck indoors with only the comforts of books you had never seen a hobbit, but you had read all you could get your hands on about them.  That’s when without realizing it, you burst from your hiding place and at a relatively quick pace you made you way into the open hoping to get a better glance at the hobbit. 

“Thorin!”  Another one of the men yelled, he shot a finger at you, and the man who had yelled for the hobbit quickly turn around to find the source of the others' distress. 

Impossibly blue eyes locked onto yours, you held your breath unconsciously.  A flash of anger and disgust appeared on his face.  You saw him grit his teeth and faintly heard him say “elf…” over the noise of the river.  You jumped when you saw out of the corner of your eye one of them rushing through the stream heading straight for you with an axe raised above his head.  He was slow in comparison to what you were used to and you grinned at that.  He noticed the smile peak from out the corners of your mouth, and out of anger he picked up his pace. 

The man, who you now realized may not have been a man at all, for his height was too short, swung the axe at your head and you dodged at the last possible moment, countering with a swift kick behind the knees.  You had caught him off guard and he fell with a loud thud on to his back.  You laughed at what you could only assume was a curse in a language you have never heard.             

Your eyes went back to the group across the stream and your heart filled with glee at the sight of the smallest of the faction.  His large feet making you giggle under your breath.  You moved swiftly across the rocks you had crossed before.  The men who you now assumed were dwarves watched as you eyed the hobbit and they all circled around him, protectively. 

You watched carefully as they unsheathed their weapons and held them out in defense.

“I will not hurt you.”  You said as you stared at the little hobbit, a warm smile crossed your face, ignoring the others.  The one whom you had locked eyes with before, now stood in front of you, his sword pointed at your throat.

“Listen Elf, we do not take kindly to you or your people.  You would be best to make your way back and tell Thranduil to sto-“

You broke him off quickly and with force, “No!”  You had lost control, but only for a moment after sucking in a deep breath you shut your eyes and continued: “I am afraid I will not be going back that way, you have nothing to fear from me as I will not be telling fath- Thranduil of this encounter.”  Then a thought flickered across your mind:

_How did they know you were Silvan?_

You opened your eyes to see that the dwarf with the piercing blue eyes had lowered his sword only slightly.  He did not take his eyes from yours.  But you however, had shifted your gaze to the rest of him.  You glimpsed at his long flowing locks of midnight, your mouth turned upward after noticing the streaks of silver that strewn through it.  You worked your gaze lower, meeting his eyes once more before you could take in the rest of him; they had not softened but rather grew in intensity.  Your breath caught again and anger engulfed his features. 

Your defenses went up instantly as you clutched your bow tighter, but began to apologize in your native tongue.  Your eyes began to search his, the intensity did not falter but you sensed sympathy even when his sword rose back up to your throat. 

One of the dwarves with a floppy hat broke the circle they had created around the hobbit and he approached you.  “Lass, no need to be upset.”  His attempt to comfort you caught you off guard; you reluctantly broke your gaze away from the penetrating stare that had an unexplainable hold on you, to be met with one far more compassionate.  “We know you don’t mean us harm lass.  You just surprised us a little.”  You nodded in understanding but kept the grip tight on your bow.  Another dwarf stepped forward, he looked very old to you.  His long grey beard bounced a little as he walked.

“You are far away from home yes?”  He also held compassion in his eyes and you felt more comfortable in his presence.  “Yes” you answered in a soft voice.  “Mirkwood is a very long way from here indeed.  Tell me my dear, why is it that you are so far away from home?”

His question made you reluctant to answer, you didn’t want to go through the story that caused you great pain, and he could see that.  “It’s alright, I’m in no hurry.”  He gave you a warm smile and you returned one.  They two caring dwarves faced each other and then their leader, Thorin, the one with the intense eyes; they said something you could not understand and the dwarf with midnight hair that contained streaks of starlight looked back up at you, lowering his sword completely. 

You felt more comfortable around them now that they all had lowered their weapons and your gaze immediately went to the hobbit.  You had almost forgotten he was there!  They all watched as you moved towards him, parting themselves reluctantly to give you better access.  The hobbit began to blush, but he was uneasy.  You stooped down to his level eying him with curiosity.  “What is your name?”  You asked a little to forcefully.  His hands began to shake slightly. “Bilbo B-Baggins… A yo-your service.”  He gave you a slight bow and you started to laugh uncontrollably. 

He looked at you with confusion, as did the rest of them.  “Oh tithen hobbit, I am Y/N” you gave a slight bow, “at yours.”  Your laughter subsided as you took in the sight of the little creature before you.  “I have never seen a hobbit before,” you confessed, “only in my books have I read about your people and I must say you are a fascinating bunch!”  A smile crept on your face once more as you reached over to hug the confused Halfling.  He once again blushed as you left the embrace and stood.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/N = your name  
> Silvan = wood elf  
> adar = father (Sindarin language)  
> tithen = little (Sindarin language )
> 
> Oh! I will make it a usual thing to have the translations of any words I used that are not English in the end notes (Hopefully they are the right translations)


	2. Chapter 2

Your eyes glanced over the bunch; you counted thirteen little men and then remembered the one you left on the ground across the stream.  You turned to see him making his way back to the group, his face red and full of furry.  You giggled at the sight, but it did not last.  You heard more rustling in the trees and you immediately grabbed an arrow from your back and armed yourself facing the noise.  All eyes were on you and Thorin raised his sword in your direction once more.  

You let out a sigh of relief when you saw a tall gray hat come into view, the owner being that of a wizard you had not seen in ages.  “Mithrandir!”  You squealed as you quickly lowered your bow and quickly made your way towards the surprised wizard.  “Y/N what on earth are you doing out here?”  He asked slightly amused at the sight of you with the dwarves.  You quickly broke out in your native tongue explaining why you were so far from home, the dwarves and hobbit not picking up on your fast speech.  

Gandalf gave you sympathetic eyes, “My dear, you should not have left.  But, since we are heading in that direction I urge you to join us.”  Your heart dropped, there was no way on this earth that you were going back to the awful place you used to call home.  “Mithrandir, I cannot…  I will not go back.”  Your eyes shifted up to his but only for a spilt second.  “Gandalf she may not come with us!  I will not be in charge of another mouth to feed, or another body to protect on this quest!”  It was not the deepness of his voice that caused you to turn to face him, no; it was the anger and the grief that caused you to lock eyes once again with the dwarf.  He could understand what Gandalf was asking of you, even though he could not understand the language; which led you to believe Gandalf has done this before. 

You could sense the wizard’s annoyance so you began to speak on his behalf.  “I do not wish to join you; I wish to be as far away from that place as I possibly can.  But, I will not go against Mithrandir or his wishes.  And if I must I will accompany you...”  You took in a deep breath before you continued, “I will be no burden to you; I can feed myself, and I will fight alongside you or on my own.  Whichever you prefer.”  Your eyes did not meet his this time; you kept your head low.  “I know of the quarrel between our people dwarf,” you began again, “and I will try to prove to you that not all elves feel the same about our past.”  

A hand fell on to your shoulder from behind and squeezed it softly.  That was when you looked up to meet the blue eyes once more.  “No.” he said flatly as he turned away facing the stream.  Your breathing stopped and your heart fell.  You had no explanation as to why but you felt as though the world around you had been crushed and burned.  Gandalf lifted his hand from your shoulder rather forcefully as he made his way to the dwarf who had denied you. 

“The stubbornness of dwarves!”  He boomed, “You cannot fathom the opportunity you just threw away!  You have no clue what she is risking to go back with you and your company!”  Thorin looked up at the exasperated wizard, “Then she does not need to give up whatever she is risking.” His tone was cold, and he then turned from Gandalf and made his way up stream.  The group hesitant to follow. 

The dwarf wearing the floppy hat looked at you, “I’m sorry lass, but look on the bright side; you don’t need to go back the way you came.”  He gave you a reassuring smile.  It was better this way, even though you knew Mithrandir did not like it and you felt torn apart at the dwarf’s coldness, this was for the better.   You did not have to go back home.  But your mind was racing.

_I must do right by Mithrandir…_

You thought to yourself as the rest of the dwarves and the hobbit began to follow Thorin up stream.  Gandalf looked back at you, “My dear, I know it pains you, but you must go with them.  For I may not be able to stay much longer.  Other powers are at work in our world and it will soon be too great for us to bear.  I need you to keep an eye on them, no matter how stubborn or aggravating they may be.”  He gave you a weak smile and you nodded your head.  “Thorin will soon come to accept that you will be joining them, just give him time.”  

You looked up at Gandalf as you both kept a steady pace behind the group.  “Why does his name sound so familiar?”  You asked him, in Elvish of course.  He was puzzled by your switch of language but continued to answer you in it anyway.  “He is Thorin Oakenshield my dear.  Perhaps you have read his name in your books?” 

You nodded your head; you weren’t shocked but did feel a small sense of awe creep its way through you.  “Ara.”  You whispered.

“Yes a king indeed.”  Gandalf said back, another smile emerging on his face.  You both fell quiet after that, you watched Thorin ahead of the others.  He walked with a purpose and you could sense he was too proud for his own good, especially compared to the rest.  You stared at his back for the longest while, not noticing that he was leading you all in the wrong direction.  You looked back to Gandalf once more.  “Where is he taking us Mithrandir?”  You switched languages again, this time making sure that the rest of the group heard you.  The all stopped and turned to face you.  Thorin was the last to look at you, anger creeping back into his eyes.  “You are going in the wrong direction if you are heading for Mirkwood.”  You said mater-a-factly, meeting his glare, challenging him.  “You must head back the way you came, through the forest.”  You said again, adding a hint of humor to your tone.  He wanted to be cold and rude? Two could play at that game.

Gandalf looked at you with amusement, “Y/N is right you know.  You are heading in the wrong direction old friend.”  

Thorin was full of rage now; he had thought you had turned the wizard against him for reasons only you would benefit from.  “I know where I am going.  I have the map.”  He said through gritted teeth.  You tried to hold back a smile.  “You are heading in the direction that will take you the longest,” you stated; “If you are heading for Mirkwood, it will take you twice as long if you continue on this path.”  You shrugged, “But if that’s the direction you want to take then fine by me.”  You gave the blue eyed dwarf a wicked smile.

_This is going to be…interesting._

Two dwarves in the front near Thorin looked over to him with shock and grief, “You can’t be serious?”  The one with hair like honey whined.  “You want us to walk farther than we have to?”  The younger of the two nagged, his chestnut falling in his eyes.  Thorin shot them both a glare to stop hearts.  “Fili. Kili. You will not say another word to me about this.”  Thorin looked back to you, “Which way would you suggest?”  He asked, his voice pained and he strained to get the words out.  Every ones jaws dropped, including yours. 

_What?!_

“I would uh not suggest anything at the moment, it is getting dark and these woods have been becoming more dangerous.”  Your confidence started to shrink, they could all see it.  The older looking dwarf who had comforted you earlier came up to you, “Where should we go lass?”  He gave you a warm smile.  “Balin, by the way.”  He bowed.  And you returned the gesture.  

“Then um I would suggest we head back, there is a large clearing that I passed this morning.”  You smiled lightly just for show, “and I have a friend who will lend us some horses.”  The two whom you remembered as Fili and Kili gave you warm, happy smiles at that.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mithrandir = 'Grey Pilgrim' (Sindarin language)  
> ara = king (Sindarin language)
> 
> All elvish translations are taken from elfdict.com so if there are any inconsistencies that you find (I am not fluent in the language) please do not hesitate to tell me. If a translation is wrong I would love to know the correct way to write it! It doesn't even have to be the translations, I proof read everything before I post it but, alas, sometimes I miss some things.  
> thanks for reading :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have a lot written so far (10 chapters or so), so I may update a chapter every day for 10 or so days until I can update once a week. Or maybe just save the rest for a once a week update so I don’t fall behind... decisions decisions  
> If you have any suggestions please let me know what you think! 
> 
> I love comments *hint* *hint* *wink* *wink*
> 
> thanks for reading! :D  
> Any mistakes made are mine, sorry if i missed any

“How much farther?”  One of the dwarves complained to you.  You were now leading the group, Thorin falling instep beside you, obviously not giving up his place at the front for some elf.  “Not much” you yelled back, “Almost there, actually we should be… here!”  In front of you not even a half mile away was a small house and right next to it was a decent sized barn.  “This man has helped me before, I’m sure he will lend us all that we seek.”  You said looking over to Thorin.  He showed little emotion to you. 

“He is of the race of man…” You said flatly, and at that he nodded in approval.  

_Figured as much…_

Two of the dwarves ran to the farm with you, the others however stayed behind with Thorin and Gandalf.  As you ran, the two young looking dwarves flanked you.  The blond looked up, “Fili,” you turned your head to the other, “Kili.”  They flashed you toothy grins.  “Y/N, nice to meet you both.”  You all began to slow your pace as you reached the door to the small house.  You knocked three times, quietly.  You started to speak when the door opened slightly, “Y/N?  Is that you?  Nice to see you back so soon, I see you’ve brought friends?”  

The elderly man at the door was smiling uncontrollably.  It brought a kind of warmth to your heart that was indescribable.  “Brúnor, my friend yes I have.  I am so sorry to come in unannounced, again.  But it seems that we are in need of your assistance.”  His smile widened, “AH no trouble at all!  Now who might these two be?”  Brúnor looked to the two dwarves behind you, “it seems there are dwarves on my step?!  I thought I would never see the day!”  The old man could not hold back his glee.  You had come to know him quiet well during the short time you spent with him, and for him to finally see dwarves on his land was something unexpectedly cheerful.  There was a glint in his eye that you had not seen before, and at that you warmed with happiness.  

“Now dear what is it that you need?”  The old man looked back to you again, a twinkle in his eye.  “Do you have any ponies for rent left Brúnor?”  You asked him, and he began to think.  “I think that I might have some yes, how many is it that you need Y/N?”  You looked at him, apologetically.  “Fourteen and two horses.”  The old man stumbled back.  “Why so many?  There can’t be sixteen of you!  Where are you keeping them all?”  You all burst out in laughter at that.  “The rest are behind us my friend, for they did not have the stamina or the need to see you again.”  

The old man looked up at you with wide eyes, “Aye, I have less than what you are looking for so you may have to share.”  Brúnor gave you the warmest smile he could manage and you reached out and brought him into a tight embrace, you pulled away and kissed him on the forehead, “Thank you my friend.”  

The rest of the group finally made it to the small house on the farm; Gandalf came to stand by your side as you introduced him to Brúnor.  “Mithrandir, I would like for you to meet the one and only man who has helped me throughout my journey.”  Brúnor stood speechless by your side, “A wizard as well?  Oh Y/N you really have made my night.”  

Gandalf ushered Brúnor inside after he had told you where you could get supplies from out of the barn.  All but three dwarves and a hobbit went inside the small house with him.  “You know he will feed you if you ask?”  You looked to Fili and Kili who were on either side of you.  “We just came to help you first.”  Kili said, with innocence that was faintly masked by mischievousness.  Thorin and Bilbo fell behind as you led the way to the barn.  You turned to Thorin after entering, “Brúnor has said that he does not have enough ponies for all of you so there is going to have to be some sharing.”  Thorin withheld any resistance he had to the idea of sharing; he had already made up his mind about who was.  

“There are saddles on the far side to the left” you pointed to where you were referring and Thorin and Bilbo went over to get the number that they needed down.  “What would you like us to do, lass?”  Fili asked toying with one of the braids in his moustache.  You thought for a moment, you went to set your bow down on a bench near one of the stalls.  “Well I guess you could get to know the ponies you wish to ride.”  Fili and Kili both looked a little let down at that, but went over to find a pony anyway.  You, on the other hand, made your way to a familiar stall.  

“Suilad, iant mellon.”  You said as you approach a white horse.  You stroked its mane, and it whinnied in reply, gladly greeting you.  “What was that you said to it?”  A soft voice came from behind you; you turned to see the hobbit.  You smiled and bent down to his eye level, “Greetings, old friend.” 

Bilbo smiled, “So you know this horse?”  He looked up at it, you shook your head, “Yes, I spent many days caring for her when I stayed here.  Poor Brúnor couldn’t calm her, she was so wild.”  You paused and the hobbit just waited patiently.  “Back ho-… back where I’m from, I was always around books.  I never could experience anything like training her or any of the outside for that matter, until I was old enough.  Between you and me, I am still not old enough.”  Bilbo laughed out loud at that, but his face told you that he was a little concerned.  Fili and Kili dropped what they were doing and came rushing over to see what was going on, wanting to be a part of the excitement.  

“What’s going on?”  Fili asked.

“Yeah we though we heard our burglar laughing!”  Kili exclaimed. 

You looked down at the hobbit questioningly, “A burglar? I never pictured a hobbit as a burglar.”  Bilbo started to interject when Thorin came over.  “The less you know, the better for us all, elf.”  His words stung you, like a cold dagger plunged through your heart.  But you had no idea why you felt this way.  He has been nothing but cold to you, and you wanted to give him the same treatment.  But you couldn’t, and you didn’t understand how you could tolerate hearing such hatred.  

“Pe-channas!”  You hissed, finally after a moment of silence.  They all looked up at you, confusion on their faces at what you had said, but they all knew it was an insult by your tone.  Thorin’s furry consumed him, but you saw how he tried to hold back, his hands shaking in anger.  He stormed out, letting you have the final word and before he could do anything foolish. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pe-channas = idiot/fool/foolish person (Sindarin language)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting after the next update, I will only be updating once a week, most likely on Mondays
> 
> Thanks for reading! :D

You had slightly insulted the rightful king of Erebor, but you didn’t feel as sorry as you should have.  Even though there were unexplainable feelings that you had for the dwarf, he had made you angry, and he was rude.  

_Serves him right for thinking that I insulted his entire family…_

Fili and Kili followed their leader shortly after, but little Bilbo stayed by your side.  “Why is he so cruel?”  You asked the hobbit, turning to your horse.  “It takes him a while to warm up to someone, trust me he’ll come around.  To be honest he still hasn’t warmed up to me completely yet either.  He still feels that I am a burden to his quest as well.”  You turned to face him once more, “Thank you Bilbo.”  You gave him a warm smile to assure him you were alright.  “Now you must be hungry, let’s go see if Brúnor has anything to eat.  I know that you hobbits can have quite an appetite.”  Bilbo laughed in agreement, and you both headed back to the house while he explained to you about all of the meals in a day.

There was loud laughter escaping the small home when you reached the door, it was Gandalf.  You and Bilbo had walked in to find he was the only laughing.  All eyes fell on you as you entered the small living space.  Thorin was glaring daggers; the rest of the company wasn’t thrilled to see you either, except for the dwarf with the floppy hat, whose name you discovered to be Bofur and Balin who only looked sorry for you.  Bilbo shrunk down a little, even though his need to lacking.  He just wanted to escape the stares as much as you did.  “My dear, come here.”  Gandalf motioned for you to come and stand by him.  

“What was it that you said to our Thorin?”  He asked you and you obliged with an answer not seeing that it was a big deal: “Pe-channas.”  Gandalf began to laugh again, but he was the only one.  You did not see the humor, nor did anyone else.  But you and Gandalf were the only ones who understood what you had said.  “Thorin, she did not offer insult upon your family or curse you as you so claim, she merely called you a fool.”  Thorin did not lighten up after hearing the meaning, he remained just as mad.  “Oh, you can stop making such a fuss!”  Gandalf yelled across to him.  The rest of the dwarves lightened up, and Fili and Kili started to giggle once they realized you had not insulted or cursed them as well.  Thorin shot them a look and they stopped.  

Gandalf glanced back over to you, “When do you feel we should leave?”  He asked so the others could not understand, you shook you head.  “I’m not sure.  It depends on how long you all have been traveling.  So, whenever they feel like it is time to leave or whenever Brúnor no longer wants our presence.”  Gandalf nodded in agreement.  “We shall leave at sunrise.”  The group understood this time, because for his last statement he switched back and all made groans of protest.  Then there was the discussion of sleeping arrangements.    

“There is more room in the barn if some of you would like to sleep there.”  Brúnor interjected.  You nodded at the elderly man, but he stopped you from going out with the dwarves, “There is a room for you here, always.”  He said with loving eyes, but you shook your head.  “I do not wish special treatment when someone more deserving could take my place old friend.”  

You then walked over to Balin, “I would like for you to take the room that was offered to me.”  You said to him with a small smile upon your face.  You didn’t know why you had offered it to him, maybe it was the way he looked, how old he was in your eyes, or maybe it was the kindness he had shown you.  Either way he took up your offer after careful consideration.  Thorin watched you throughout, awe in his eyes at how kind you were to those whom you considered elderly or had treated you with the same kindness earlier, even though it was very likely that you were their age or possibly much older and not many of them had.  

You sensed his eyes on you, but you could not meet his.  You went around looking for the other dwarves who seemed exhausted, or like they needed a real bed to sleep on and you gathered them up and showed them to where they would be sleeping.  After that you went up to Brúnor to say good night and goodbye.  “Brúnor?”

He turned to face you after finding a few extra blankets for you to take to the barn, he handed them to you. “Yes?”  

“I just wanted to say goodbye, in case we do not see one another tomorrow.”  You brought him into another hug, this time he embraced you with all the force he could muster.  “Ci vellon nîn n'uir, forever you are my friend. Gûr nîn glassui, I thank you from my heart.  Until we meet again.”  You said when he finally let you go; you kissed him on the cheek and then went to gather the rest of the dwarves.  

You shoved the blankets under your arm and walked with the rest of the group to the barn.  There weren’t enough blankets for all of you, so you scrounged up some blankets that were used under the saddles.  They were not as clean but they would keep the cold away.  You handed the clean ones to Dwalin, the dwarf who attacked you by the stream and he divided them up.  You set the ones used from the horses in a pile and waited until the clean ones were gone before picking up some of those for yourself.  You noticed that the majority of the dwarves had bedrolls, but it was getting colder and you knew that the extras would come in handy.  You however did not have a bedroll.  So you grabbed two of the least dirty blankets and made your way to the corner where Brúnor kept the hay.  

You felt eyes on you again; but chose to ignore them.  You grabbed handfuls of hay and laid them out to make cushioning and laid one blanket down on that before laying on them yourself.  You brought the other blanket over you; still sitting up you surveyed the barn.  Everyone had gotten themselves as comfortable as they could and you noticed that the hobbit had passed out as soon as he laid his head down.  You still felt eyes on you still, it was starting to bother you.  Then you shifted your gaze and found Thorin laying out his bedroll, and that every so often he would glance up at you.  Your cheeks felt hot under his gaze.  

But you forced yourself to ignore anything you felt.  So you shifted a little to get somewhat comfortable, and then laid on your back gazing up at the ceiling.  You breathed out a sigh when you realized you had placed yourself under a gap in the boards of the roof.  You focused your eyes up at the stars.  They had been your comfort since you left.  But you couldn’t focus on them for long when you heard rapid breathing coming from the direction of one of the dwarves.  You shot up searching for your bow out of habit when you realized that the breathing was coming from the hobbit.  He was having a nightmare.  His whimpers breaking through the silence.  You lifted yourself from your spot and made your way to Bilbo.  You knelt beside him and placed a hand on his upper back by his shoulder and in a slow circular motion you rubbed it.  Humming a lullaby your mother had sang to you as a child before she had passed on.  

Bilbo began to settle down, and when you noticed his nightmare had passed and you came back to reality you felt the eyes on you once more, the sensation started to slither under your skin.  You looked up to see Thorin sitting up partially, resting himself on his forearms, staring back at you.  The moonlight breaking through the gaps in the ceiling lighting up his eyes.  The intensity was back, but there was more to them that you couldn’t figure out.  You quickly looked away, he began to alarm you with the constant staring, and it sent a chill down your spine.  You moved back to your spot, rushing to reach it and forget you had caught him watching you again.  You lay back on your back and tried to focus on the stars again.  But the silence was broken once more by rapid breathing.  This time you did not sit up and see who it was.  In the back of your mind you already knew. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ci vellon nîn n'uir = forever you are my friend  
> Gûr nîn glassui = I thank you from my heart  
> Pe-channas = foolish person/fool/idiot


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There is masturbation in this chapter

Thorin laid back down on his bedroll, he knew very well that you thought his staring was strange, but he couldn’t help it.  Something about you had a hold on him.  He was infatuated by how you could be so tender and caring but still be an elf, and he was infuriated at himself for taking notice to you.  His member had grown hard watching you comfort the burglar.  It was aching.  But he couldn’t leave the barn; you would know that something had happened.  So he decided to take care of it quietly, because he couldnt just leave it.  He was positive all of the others were asleep, and they were all very heavy sleepers.  The only one that he knew was awake was you, and it made him grow impossibly harder.  Knowing you would hear him stroking himself.  So he did, he had to.  

You lay on the patch of hay trying to focus on anything but the breathing coming from the other side of the barn. You stayed as still as possible and tried to regulate your breathing so he would think that you had fallen asleep.  But his breathing grew to be more rapid.  You didn’t want to look, but you couldn’t help yourself.  You rolled on your side and looked down you saw that he was lying on his back and his hand was moving up and down rather rapidly under the blankets. Your breathing hitched as you watched his movements.  Heat began to pool in your core; you sex becoming wet with desire.  You quickly looked away and rolled back on to your back.  You squeezed your eyes shut to try and scrub the image away and to will yourself to sleep, but the more you thought about it, the more you wanted to look back.  

Thorin sensed eyes on him as he stroked himself under the sheets.  At the thought of you watching him, he starter to pump himself faster, from base to tip flicking his thumb over the head when he reached it, imagining it was your mouth working at his throbbing piece.  He heard your breath catch in your throat and it just about sent him over the edge.  He wanted it to last though, hoping you would do something to send him over completely.  He pumped faster.  Then he heard you roll back over, disappointment, foolishness and absurdity now consumed him.  At the thought of you actually wanting him he cursed himself, but he was so close to his release.  Just to get it over with now, he stroked himself harder, his mind still flooded with images of you. 

“Mahal…” he tried to keep himself quiet, his release hit him in a wave of pleasure.  He clenched his teeth to keep the sounds he so desperately wanted to make in.  After slowly milking himself through his climax he felt disgusted.  Thoughts of you still clouded his pleasure filled mind, his release doing nothing but making his feelings stronger.    

You heard every breath.  He was thinking of you, you were certain of that, but you didn’t know why. He had been nothing but horrible to you.  So you told yourself that you would find out when the sun rose.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this creeped me out as I was writing it... sorry for that but i swear i will probably get better... hopefully...
> 
> Thanks for reading :D   
>  Comments and such are more than welcomed! I love feedback!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I wasn't sure what "your" reason for running away was going to be, and then I got it in my head that it was going to be the result of a power hungry father soo this is the outcome... Hope you enjoy! And hopefully it isn't to cheesy..
> 
> P.S. there is a bit of violence in this chapter

You didn’t get any sleep that night, you tossed and turned on your makeshift bed. When everyone started to rise to get ready to leave, you stayed on the ground just a little bit longer.  You didn’t want to look at him again.  But you had no choice, you were on this quest now and you would be seeing more of him.  You chickened out confronting him, you told yourself you would when the sun rose, but you couldn’t bring yourself to do it. 

You were still lying in your bed when Bofur came over.  He sat down next to your head and started to tap you on the shoulder.  You looked over at him, dark bags under your eyes.  “Lass, we’re gunna get goin’,” he looked at you for a moment longer: “You alright?”  

You sat up quickly, “Perfectly alright Master Bofur.” You rubbed the sleep from your eyes the best you could .  Bofur wasn’t buying it, you looked exhausted.  But rather than push you further he left you alone, and went to pack his things onto one of the ponies.  

You sat on the ground for a little bit longer, you looked up between the gap in the boards to see that it was still dark the sun had just barely started to rise.  Brúnor would not be up for a few more hours and by then you and the company would have already left.  You filled with grief at the thought of leaving.  You had sad your goodbyes last night so you could avoid this feeling, but it festered inside of you anyway.  To try and keep you mind off of it you went over to your horse.  She nodded her head up and down to greet you, and you pat her on the nose in return.  

The dwarves from the house made it into the barn not much later, and Thorin began to separate them in pairs.  He had not looked at you once since last night.  You didn’t know whether to feel relieved or hurt so you tried to block it out altogether.  You had gotten so used to concealing your feelings over the years, but so consumed to try and hide them now that you did not notice Gandalf come over and stand next to you.  

“Y/N you look lost.  Are you alright?”  He was trying not to be nosey, and his curiosity had caught you off guard.  “Yes, Fine.”  You went back to tending your horse, strapping the saddle on.  “Do not try to lie to me Y/N, I can always tell when you are.”  You suppressed a small smile, and turned to him.  “I just don’t want to go back Mithrandir.  I just got away, it’s too soon.”  

He sympathized with you, “My dear, you will have to go back home eventually.  What do you think poor Legolas would do without you there to keep him from ripping off your fathers head?”  You could not hold back your laughter this time.  But you quickly let it fade, “I suppose whatever he is doing now.”  You said with a sigh.  “Legolas was always his favorite anyway, just a bunch of nonsense.”  Gandalf could sense your distress.  

Tears began to well in your eyes, fighting them back stung.  Gandalf reached over to you and brought you into a tight embrace.  “My dear Y/N, everything will work out in time.  There is no need to fret.  Your father, he loves you.  He just shows it differently, you are his youngest after all.”  

You didn’t want to get into it again, but your grief flooded over you.  Crashing within you, you let the tears fall.  “One does not show love so cruelly Mithrandir.”  You were sobbing, your speech hard to understand even to Gandalf.  He assumed you were talking about your father, but you didn’t know who you were talking about.  There were too many people in your life that had treated you in such a manner. 

“He told me I was to be betrothed, Mithrandir.  He said it was time that I created new ties for a kingdom that I had never even been outside.  His kingdom.  I couldn't do it, I refused, I needed to see what was beyond the walls he tried to desperately to keep me confined in.  He of course wouldn’t hear it.  The thought of his only daughter to marry for love and not more power made him furious enough, but for me to go outside in the dangers of the world he was so blinded by sent him over the edge.  I am not some object he can use to expand his precious kingdom.”  

Gandalf squeezed your shoulders, pulling him in front of you, “You shall marry whomever you wish child.  I will be sure to it, as for the adventures that you long for, dear Y/N you are living them.”  You forced yourself to smile.  He wiped the tears from your cheeks, patted you on the shoulder and then went over to the horse he was meant to ride.  

All of the dwarves were staring at you, agonizingly embarrassed; you turned rather quickly on your toes and faced your horse once more.  You could hear the whispers behind you and you tried to block them out.  “Do you dwarves have nothing better to do?!”  Gandalf bellowed, and they all continued to get ready silently.  You gave a nod of appreciation in Gandalf’s direction.  

Packing was quiet, it wasn’t until everyone was done that they began to talk.  Fili and Kili made their way to you, “Thorin has told us to tell you that whenever you a ready to lead us in the way of the clearing, you may leave and we will follow.”  You nodded at Fili in agreement and then turned to Kili, you bent down: “Next time he has something to tell me, he can do it himself and not send messengers.”  Your tone was cold, but you did not mean for it to be.  It just came out.  They both returned to Thorin, and gave him the message.  He looked at you, a smirk on his face as Kili explained what you had said, and how you had said it.  

Your eyes flashed up to his, then immediately away.  

_Not what I need today…_

You flung your bow across your shoulder, and then mounted your horse.  They all noticed you and began to get situated on their ponies.  You headed to the opening of the barn and turned to face the company who were all struggling to get up on the ponies; you gave a nod in Gandalf’s direction and then headed out the door.  You bent over and whispered to your horse to go faster.  She continued at the same pace.  You kicked your heels into her side, but she still would not increase her speed.  You turned your head behind you to find that none of them had left the barn yet. 

“You know we are a group, iant mellon?”  You motioned for her to stop, pulling up on her reins and she obliged.  “You do not want to leave the group?  But they gave me the go ahead to lead.”  She huffed at your comment, understanding you completely, and then turned to face the entrance of the barn.  Your horse waited to for the dwarves to come into view before turning around and continuing on at a slow pace.  “Is it because they are on ponies?”  You asked laughing a little.  She stomped in reply and you broke out in to laughter almost falling off.  The group reached a reasonable distance according to your horse, so she picked up the pace.  The smile across your face stretched wide at your horses’ consideration for the others, even when you had none.  Then she stopped completely again.  This time acting more nervous.  

“What is it?”  You asked her patting her mane.  She rose on to her back legs for a split second and then broke out in a sprint back towards the dwarves, the hobbit, and Gandalf.  That’s when an orc atop a warg emerged from the trees where you had previously been.  All of the dwarves let out battle cries as they rushed the orc.  You on the other had turned your horse around simultaneously grabbing your bow and an arrow from your quiver.  Urging her forward you pulled it back and the arrow you let go sored through the air whizzing past the wizard and the hobbit riding with him and hit the orc in the center of the forehead.  You grabbed another arrow, still riding fast at the warg and released it, hitting in in the right eye.  With enough force it went through and the warg dropped on top of the orc that had fell beside it. 

Gasps left the company as the turned to see you had moved into the middle of them.  Balin who had been paired with a dwarf who you believed was named Ori were both smiling in thanks, but showed shock on their faces.  You turned to Thorin, addressing him for the first time today.  “It is settled...I shall fight by your side.”  Your tone was flat and cold.  You kicked your horse and urged her to continue on and she did.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> iant mellon = old friend (Sindarin language)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More violence, but not a lot.

You stopped when the sun was highest in the sky and waited for the others to catch up.  You had almost made it to the spot where you had suggested that they stay, only a few more hours.  The dwarves were complaining when they came into earshot.  You rolled your eyes and sighed.  “At this rate we will have more orcs on our tail…”  Gandalf and Bilbo were the first to come into view and they were as annoyed at the complaining as you were, probably more since they were stuck traveling at their speed.  

“This is a good place to rest.”  You said to the pair.  Bilbo brightened at the idea of rest.  You dismounted your horse and went over to help Bilbo down.  The others began to ride into view to notice the three of you walking the horses to a nearby branch.  

“Is this the place lass?”  Bofur asked, and you shook your head.  “No, I just assumed you all could use a break.  We will rest here for the time being.  The trees are concealing enough.”  They all looked around at your comment.  And there were trees at every angle; you could tell that some of them felt lost.  You looked down at Bilbo.  “Please reassure them that they are safe here?”  You asked knowing that they would trust him more than you.  He did as you had asked at went up to the group to tell them.  But you did not see them ease.

After a few minutes all of them had dismounted with grunts and groans here and there.  They were all searching their packs for food.  You on the other hand did not carry food with you.  A foolish mistake you told yourself constantly, but you had read enough to know which plants in the wild were edible and which were not.  You left the dwarves to fuss over their food; you grabbed your bow and placed an arrow in position as you went off into the trees in search for lunch.  There was no wildlife to be seen.  You felt a pit in your stomach telling you that something was off, but you ignored it when you came by a small strawberry plant.  A sigh of relief left you when you bent down to see two ripe strawberries.  Inspecting them carefully after you picked them you took them back to camp.  “Mithrandir?”  You found him by the horses smoking his pipe.  

“Yes Y/N?” 

You handed him a strawberry, “Oh will you look at that!”  He took it from your held out hand, “Thank you my dear.”  And without a second thought he popped it in his mouth, stem and all.  You bit down on yours discarding the stem and then noticed Gandalf spitting out his stem on to the ground.  Mithrandir, I fear we must leave soon.”  He looked at you with curious eyes.

“You feel it too then?”  He asked and you shook your head.  “Something is not right in these woods.”  You said under your breath as you looked around.  Gandalf nodded and headed over to the rest of the company.  “I’m afraid our break must be cut short, but Y/N has assured me that we are not far from where we can set up camp.”  A unison of groans and complaints echoed through the trees.  The pit in your stomach returned, as you rushed over to your horse and quickly mounted her.  She could sense it too as you urged her to move on.  Once every one was settled back on their ponies you rode ahead.  

You traveled too far away from the group when you heard it.  The snapping of trees and loud howling.  Your blood ran like ice through your veins.  You stopped the horse and beckoned her to turn around, but it was too late… they heard you.  An arrow came whizzing past your ear, it would have hit you if you had not have moved.  They were a skilled archer.  Another arrow came flying at you, but you were to slow to move out of its way this time.  It hit you in the left shoulder.  You bit your lip to muffle a scream as searing pain shot up and down your arm.  You glanced down at the arrow.  It was of elvish make.  

_Shit!_

You reached for the arrow and snapped it in half; part of it still imbedded in your arm, but most it out of the way.  You grabbed your bow and an arrow from the quiver strapped securely to your back.  Pain was still hitting you in waves, but you had to defend yourself.  You aimed in the direction the arrows were coming from and shot blindly through the trees.  After the third arrow you finally hit whatever was shooting at you.  You heard a loud agonizing scream, and then a thud.  Your companions came rushing through the trees behind you. 

“What’s happened?!”  Fili asked you, too loudly.

You motioned for him to be quiet, “I  d.. don’t know how many there are, I’ve h.. hit one, but I.. I thought I heard mo..more.”  The pain in your shoulder was like nothing you had ever felt before.  You felt faint as the wound began to throb.  “I..I’ve been-“  was all you could muster out before falling forward, your horse’s neck and head the only things keeping you from falling off.  

As you laid half unconscious on the ground, you heard muffled yells.  You tried to open your eyes, but you received disapproving murmurs.  “Lie still I have to get the arrow out.”  The voice sounded so familiar to you but you couldn’t place the face it belonged to.  More pain shot through your shoulder and you went black.

“She’s out again.”  Thorin said over his shoulder from over you.  The company had moved to where you had shot down the assailant and to where they had killed its ride.  Gandalf went over to the orc you had slain.  “It seems that this orc got his hands on elvish weapons.  That arrow will be tricky to get out.  We will need skilled hands in order to properly mend it.”  Thorin looked down at you, and then back at Gandalf.  “Once she is conscious she can tell us how, she is an elf the have knowledge of healing.”  Gandalf scoffed, “She needs a trained healer!”  

“Pp…pois-“  You tried to say as you drifted in and out of consciousness.  Thorin bent back over you, you opened your eyes to see only blue orbs staring back at you: “Legolas?”  You asked in your haze, but Thorin tried to shake you a bit to snap out of it before you drifted back to darkness.  “What did she call me?”  Thorin turned back to Gandalf hastily.  He turned to him with somber eyes.  “She asked for her brother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no clue what I'm even writing anymore... but oh well? continuing on with injured "you"   
> Thanks for reading! :D


	8. Chapter 8

You were unconscious, yes, but you could feel what was going on in your body.  You were trapped in the dark screaming for them to help you…but none came.  The poison from the arrow was slowly working itself into your bloodstream; you could feel its thick vile presence creeping within you.  The arrow still being lodged in your shoulder was not helping.  There was no reason for you to still be unconscious; you tried to force yourself awake but you couldn’t.  You had to try and explain what was happening and that someone needed to take the arrow out now. 

Thorin stayed by your side, your breathing quickened, your broke out in a cold sweat and you began to tremble as the day progressed.  The Dwarves had not wanted to move you, but you all needed to reach the sight that you were supposed to lead them to before night fall.  They had all tried to help Gandalf put you back on your horse, and it proved to be difficult but they managed to get your limp body to stay up there.  Thorin road next to you the entire way.  Not taking his eyes off of you.  They had reached the sight, which looked safe enough, a few hours later with no disturbances and with the help of Gandalf of course. 

They assumed that where they made camp was the place you had been referring too because it was the only clearing for miles.  And it was secure, being guarded by an extremely tall rocky wall.  Thorin helped Gandalf lower you from your horse, and he laid out his bedroll by where they were going to make a fire.  You were placed there while everyone went about their business to get settled in for the night.  Everyone but Thorin.  

The darkness began to fade; you were slipping back to reality.  But you were still hazy.  You shifted yourself to find that you were on a mat; someone had put you in bed and covered you with a few blankets.  You opened your eyes to see that the sun had already set and the moon was high in the sky.  You looked over to see that a fire had been started and pots were sitting in the coals.  Then you looked around.  You were in the clearing that you were supposed to lead the group to; your lips worked upwards a little.  Then you heard a sigh of relief come from an unbelievably warm and uncomfortably close body.  You jumped a little and a flash of pain made your eyes lose focus.  

“Easy Y/N, you’re going to be okay, we got the arrow out.”  Thorin’s deep voice rang through your ears.  You started to shake your head, making the pain return.  “Calm down” he hushed you.  “No, no, no.”  Tears began to sting your eyes.  You shut them tight to hold them back.

_I won’t be okay!  I’m dying you idiot! Can’t you tell?_

You couldn’t give yourself the strength to make the words come out, and he wouldn’t let you talk!  “Mithran-“  Your vision started to go white.  “I…need…Gandalf…”  Your breaths were labored, “poison…”  You finally got the word out, and Thorin went pale.  “Tell me what you need!  Herbs?  Minerals?  What do you need?”  There was a frantic tone in his voice, you laughed dryly at his concern.  “Gandalf.” You said just barely a whisper.

Thorin rushed over to the wizard, “She said she’s been poisoned Gandalf.  You have to help her!”  Thorin’s anxiety at your safety shocked everyone when they overheard what was going on.  Bofur went sprinting towards the bushes and moments later brought back a handful of weeds.  “Good Bofur these will do.”

Gandalf hurried over to you and started to tear at the weeds.  He made it so they were all but mush in his hands and he moved your tunic away from the wound.  You were very much awake as he pressed the weeds as cautiously as he could into your shoulder.  “Place a hand here Y/N and press down.”  He moved your hand across your body and pressed it into you throbbing shoulder, he let go for just a moment seeing that you couldn’t apply enough pressure.  He placed his hand back and pressed down on yours.  You bit down on your lip hard enough to draw a little blood.  “Now I know you have read up on your healing, search your mind Y/N, find the words.”  

You tried but all you could think about was the excruciating discomfort flowing from your shoulder.  You began to whisper words in elvish, hoping they were the right ones.  You kept repeating them over and over until the pain grew stronger, and it then began to fade.  As the ache began to subside your words grew a little louder.  Then there was only numbness for the moment.  You gave Gandalf a weak smile and he lifted his hand away from yours.  

“She will be okay for now, give her some space.  She must rest.”  Gandalf’s words contained annoyance at the Dwarves for some reason you did not know.  You felt exhausted.  You just wanted to sleep, but Thorin was right by your side once more making it impossible.  “You heard him” you began to say, but he stopped you.  Placing one finger on your lips.  It was like electricity was coursing under his skin.  It shocked you, and he must have felt it too because he immediately pulled away.  “You called me Legolas.”  He whispered, breaking the silence and preventing you form going to sleep.  

Embarrassment crept its way up from your core.  “He is your brother?”  He asked and you just stared at him, words unable to form from your lips.  “Gandalf told me.”  He said again, “It’s okay you know, you don’t have to look so humiliated.”  He paused hoping you would weigh in on the conversation, but you could still say nothing.  “Does he look like me?  Is that why you had called me by his name?”  

After a moment of silence you burst out in laughter.  Your shoulder started to throb with pain, but you couldn’t stop.  Thorin’s face looked confused and hurt, but also a bit amused. “I take it that he doesn’t then?”  He said after you had stopped.  

“No, not one bit.”  You paused, “It was your eyes, you both have the most profound elu eyes.” Then you thought for a moment.  “I like yours more.”  You breathed before falling asleep in the quietness of the moment.  

 

While you slept, Gandalf had stormed off after getting fed up with Thorins’ stubbornness.  Thorin went right by your side and stayed there after his confrontation with the wizard.  All of the others were wondering what had gotten into him.  Truth be told, he didn’t know what was going on with himself either.  But he could not tear himself away from your side.  You were half awake when Dwalin came to sit by you both. 

“You don’t seem yourself, Thorin.  Since when did you become the lass’s protector?  Or in your case: lost puppy?”  

_That’s a good question; now ask him why he’s been sitting so close!_

Thorin let out a sigh and you felt his warm breath hit your face. “I don’t know Dwalin.  But I feel like I have to be here right now, I can’t explain it.  Is that enough for you?  Oh course it isn’t…”   

_Just how close are you??_

Your breathing had changed, he knew you were no longer asleep but he didn’t say anything.  “You know very well that it isn’t.  She’s an elf, you hate elves.  What happened to the anger from yesterday?… even earlier today?  I know you couldn’t have had a change of heart that quick unless you felt something else as well.”  Dwalin paused: “I know you Thorin, whatever your feeling has to be significant enough for you to put the past behind you and sit here now.”  

Thorin was silent and you waited for him to say something, but after what seemed forever Dwalin left.  “I know you’re awake.”  A deep whisper rumbled your insides.  You shifted and then stopped when your wounds began to ache.  You opened your eyes, only slightly, to see Thorin staring up at you.  He had placed your head on his lap!  You did not know how you couldn’t tell before you opened your eyes. 

You jerked up, ignoring the soreness.  “What do you think you’re doing?”  Your tone was icy.  Anger flashed in your eyes and his, “You kept shaking, trying to turn over onto your shoulder; I placed your head in my lap to keep you still!”  He hadn’t raised his voice but his tone was borderline lethal.  “Un-grateful Elf!  Your _kind_ always seems to be out for just themselves!”  Now his voice had risen.  “Dolle naa lost!  Pedin i phith in aníron, a nin ú-cheniathog.”  You said mockingly, laughing a little dryly at your own joke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> elu = blue (Sindarin language)  
> Pedin i phith in aníron, a nin ú-cheniathog = I can say what I wish, and you won't understand me  
> Dolle naa lost = Your head is empty


	9. Chapter 9

You were both cut off by the frantic yells of Fili and Kili.  “It’s Bilbo!”  Kili yelled, his voice was desperate.  You out of impulse grabbed your bow that someone had kindly placed beside you.  But your arrows were nowhere to be seen.  “Trolls they’ve got the ponies and Bilbo went to get them back!   He needs our help!”  Fili continued the same desperate tone in his unstable voice.  

You turned to Thorin, “Where are my arrows?”  You were hell-bent on helping them, “You cannot pull back the bow.”  His tone unfriendly and detached, but his eyes told you otherwise.  He was worried for your health, but he didn’t want to publicly show his concern for you.

_Hardheaded Dwarf!_   

“I will help the Halfling! Now.  Give.  Me.  My.   Arrows.”  You articulated the words bitterly, but he ignored you and rushed over to the others and followed Fili and Kili into the woods.  You searched around the bedroll for any sign of your quiver, but came up with nothing.  But you did find a small blade by another one of the mats.  It was better than nothing so you grabbed it and rushed to catch up with the others.  They were not hard to keep up with.  And the incident was not far from camp.  But what Fili and Kili failed to mention was that there were three Trolls.  

You arrived at the scene a moment too late; they had already begun to fight the Trolls.  To an outside eye it would have seemed that they were winning, but you saw that Bilbo had made a fatal move.  One of the Trolls picked him up and another came over to grab him as well.  They were holding on to him by his arms and legs, threatening to rip them off if the company didn’t put down their weapons.  You had a clear shot at all three of the trolls and if you had had your arrows you could have easily taken them out.  You reached for the blade you had looped in your belt, but you hesitated.  Not wanting to risk Bilbo’s life from a foolish mistake, you slid it behind your back, your belt still holding it securely in place.         

“Look at what we have here fella’s!”  The Troll that was not holding on to Bilbo reached for you, but you quickly dodged his attempt to grab ahold of your legs.  The company all turned their heads; they were all in awe to see that you had followed them to help the Hobbit.  

“Looks like we gots ourselves and Elf!”  The Troll spat a little when he spoke, and then tried to reach for you again.  “I don’t think I’ve had fresh Elf before!”  Another butt in.              

“Amin feuya ten' lle!”  You spat in their direction as you dodged another attempted of the Troll trying to grab you.  But you did not notice that one of the ones that held Bilbo let go and tried to grab you as well.  It picked you up by your middle, making it impossible for you to reach the blade behind your back.  You cringed as it squeezed, causing immense pain to run through your entire body.  Shoulder throbbing, you tried to keep still but the damned thing was waving you around in the air.  “Put me down!”  Your voice on the verge of growling out the words.  At this it flipped you upside down, and moved you so he was grabbing you by the calves.  You winced.  

Your shoulder started to bleed through your tunic; it soaked through the forest green fabric and started to drip onto the ground.  You had got the poison out, but you still had a very large open wound.  You started to feel woozy, your vision blurring.  The Troll threw you aside and everything went dark.  The lack of consciousness you had experienced throughout the day was bound to take its toll on you eventually.   

You awoke to find yourself in a sack piled up with the rest of the Dwarves and Bilbo.  “Are you alright?”  Bilbo was scared, as he asked you his voice was shaking, but he had tried to compose himself.  You tried to tell him yes but you were cut off when some of the Dwarves were grabbed from the pile, knocking you around.  You ended up face down in the dirt unable to see what was happening.  

“I want to try the Elf first!”  One of the Trolls screeched.  Another one quickly struck it over its head with a club.  “We share the Elf!”  You tried to roll yourself back over, it took you a few tries but you had managed to do it.  Your head was now resting across Fili’s lower legs.  “How you holding up lass?”  he asked, straining his head down to look at you.  “Peachy, you?”  

He laughed, “You know, I’ve been in worse situations.”  He was trying to lighten the mood; you all knew what your fates were.  “OY!  Shut it!”  It was the Troll who was spinning the Dwarves over the fire; he seemed to be in charge of the others.  Bilbo jumped up then.  “You know your aren’t cooking them right.”  He began, and he trailed off trying to prolong the inevitable after overhearing their weakness for sunlight.  It was a genius plan, you admitted to yourself, so you tried to raise yourself up, Fili felt what you were doing and gave you a look of interest.  “We have to slow them down” you whispered and he nodded, lifting up his legs to aid you.  

You hopped over to Bilbo.  “He’s right you know, feuyaea.  It isn’t the proper way to cook Dwarf.”  You had just insulted them, but they had no clue what you had said.  They focused more on your words after.  “What do the likes of you and the flerbaberber ‘obbit know about cookin’ Dwarf?”  You looked to Bilbo; he had only glanced at you before continuing his distraction.  They seemed to buy it, but only momentarily.  When the leader caught on to your façade, one of them picked up Bombur, holding him over its gaping mouth and Bilbo tried to coolly stop him, but his voice was shaky and frantic.  

“I wouldn’t eat that one, he’s um...  He’s infected!”  

You butt in, “He’s riddled with parasites!  They all have them!  But of course you already knew how disgusting the Dwarves were and could have just assumed that they would be inedible.  But I suppose if you want to become infected by the parasitic creatures inside of their um tubes, then be my guest.  They can be quiet a nuisance however, I don’t think a torog, such as yourself, would last very long after even this feast.”  The Dwarves all burst in anger at your comment; they even started to yell at Bilbo.  But you both stayed as calm as possible. 

Thorin eyed the both of you; it had finally dawned on him what you both were doing.  He kicked Kili fairly hard then they all quieted down, it all had hit them what you two were doing as well.  

“Mine are the biggest parasites!”

“I’ve got huge parasites!”

“Mine are as big as me arm!”

The Troll in charge stopped spinning the Dwarves over the fire, and then Gandalf appeared.  “The dawn will take you all!”

The Trolls looked up, “Can we eat him too?”  One asked before Gandalf broke the rock, they all started to turn to stone then, their bodies convulsed as their insides were replaced with rock.  Gandalf helped the Dwarves that were being rotated down, and the rest of you out of the sacks.  After the whole ordeal you all headed back to camp.  The ponies and horses safely returned, only to be set off back to Brúnor.  You hoped they would all make it back safely, but with your horse being so watchful over the others you did not doubt that they would return to him without a single scratch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amin feuya ten' lle = You disgust me  
> feuyaea = Disgusting one   
> torog = Troll
> 
> Thanks for reading! :D The next update will be on Monday


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder that I don't own any of the original Tolkien characters.

“We wouldn’t have been in that mess if you had just given me my arrows!”  You were arguing once again with Thorin.  You don’t recall having a civil conversation with him yet.  After you all had gone back to camp to pack up your things, he gave back your arrows.  He had hid them in a hollowed out tree right on the edge of camp.  “You went to such an extent to hide them though I see!”  Your face was beat red after yelling at him for what had felt like hours due to your level of fatigue.  “You were in no condition to fight!  I was not about to let you go off ahead of us once more to get yourself injured or even killed!”  He had given you your time to vent and now it was his turn.  “I am the leader of this company, and when I say that you are not fit to fight, you are not fit to fight!  If you had had your precious arrows you would have made a move that could have cost anyone of us our lives.  Even if you are skilled with a bow, you would have been fast, but you would not have been fast enough with an injury as severe as yours.”  He pointed a large finger at your shoulder, but his eyes never left yours and the intensity that shrouded them was almost too much to endure.  

Everything started to become clear to you at that moment.  You cursed yourself for allowing it to take so long before you realized.  Thorin Oakenshield cared for you.  More than an acquaintance, even more than a dear friend.  He cared for you on a different level even he did not want to admit.  It should have been obvious to you that night in the barn.  

“Pe-channas…”  You told yourself, and  Thorin knew that word so he began to open his mouth once more obviously frustrated but you beat him to it and words started to pour from your mouth before you could stop them from coming out.  “Guren linna le, sevig i velethen. ”  He was staring at you again. But he knew full well that you had not insulted him this time, only from the way you held yourself.  You had broken eye contact and stared at the ground, your posture did not suggest the need for confrontation, but rather acceptance.  You walked away, your cheeks burning you tried to hide it.  Thorin looked to Gandalf for clarification on what had just happened.  He only smiled.

 ~~~~

You all had made your way to the Troll cave, you kept by the entrance while the others went inside to look around.  You over heard Thorin and Gandalf, but kept your back to them so they would not suspect that you were eavesdropping. 

“What did she say to me?”  Thorin was practically begging and by the sound of it you could tell that he was not used to nor fond of hearing himself doing so. 

“That is between you and Y/N.  She may not want me to tell you such things.  You must wait for her to be ready to do so.”  Gandalf was snickering.

“But she must have been ready!  She already said them!”  Thorin’s voice elevated just enough for him to be considered overly frustrated. 

“Be patient, in due time she will tell you.”  

You felt eyes on you, they bore into your back and you shifted uncomfortably.  You gave up standing outside the cave after it became too much to bear and you made your way inside.  But it was a bad choice.  The horrid aroma hit you in waves, and never seemed to subside.  You thought it smelled of death and decay, but only placed those particular words with the odor because it seemed fitting.  It was what you thought they would smell like.  You noticed a few Dwarves burying a chest; they had said it was a long term deposit.  You just rolled your eyes.  The greediness of Dwarves continued to amaze you, what you had read on them was nothing compared to actually witnessing it firsthand.  

You watched Thorin reach for a blade, he was in awe.  Gandalf had noticed.  “It is of elvish make.”  He began, but Thorin had tried to put it down.  “You could not ask for a better sword” His words were forceful, so Thorin got the idea and raised it once more, unsheathing it and clearly admiring the blade.  You walked over to Thorin, “It is a wonder how something so beautiful can end up in a place so dark.”  You said, your voice was low behind him and he jumped, and whirled around almost striking you with the blade in the neck.  “Do not sneak up on me.”  He was relieved to see you standing behind him.  

“How is your shoulder?”  

“It is a curious thing, my wound.  It should have healed rather quickly, and yet it still causes me great pain.  But what should I know; I have never been injured so severely.”  Thorin looked at you with empathizing eyes.  “You are merely a child if you have not experienced such feats and losses that battle provides.”  

You looked down, you felt shame at his comment, but didn’t know why.  “You are only a child for your kind aren’t you?”  He tilted your chin up with a finger, you met eyes.  “For the race of man I am nearly five centuries old!”  

“Ah, but you are still young in the eyes of your people, time moves differently for you.  Fili and Kili can sympathize with you, especially Kili. To be treated as a child, when you feel that you are not.”  Thorin was being to kind, you were used to his pride and anger.  This was an unexpectedly sweet side of him.  “What did you say to me earlier Y/N?”  

You blushed, “I…um…”

“If you aren’t ready to tell me I will wait.”  You sucked in a shaky breath.  “Why are you being so kind to me all of a sudden?”  You had an idea of why, but you needed to hear him say it.  

“In time.”  He whispered in your ear before he walked away towards the rest of the group.  You exhaled, not even realizing you had been holding your breath.  Then slowly made your way to the rest of the company as well.  You watched as Gandalf handed Bilbo a small sword.  He looked like he was going to be sick at even the thought of using it.  You went over and placed a light hand on his back, “It is okay dear Bilbo.  I am sure that the Dwarves will teach you to wield this honorable blade.”  

He smiled back up at you, eyes hopeful.  “I hope so.”  His voice was unsure.  But you pat him, “If you are no good, then Kili and I shall teach you to the art of using a bow!”  Kili heard his name and instantly came running.  You noticed his confusion, “We shall teach Master Baggins to shoot a bow, if using his new sword does not work out.”  You repeated, and Kili’s face light up at the idea.  You knew it was uncommon for Dwarves to use bows, and Kili’s reaction to you asking if he could help teach Bilbo was as if you had just lit off fireworks in his face.  You could feel the excitement pouring out of him, it was contagious: making you smile wide.

“Bilbo!  You will learn how to do many things under my wing, I shall teach you to shoot an apple off of the tallest tree and making it so it does not have a single scratch and I will te-“

You cut him off, “Wait, you mean you will teach him to shoot the apple down by only hitting the stem?  You should teach me as well.”  Kili gave you a look; he wasn’t sure what to say.  Bilbo and you however almost fell to the ground laughing, not at Kili’s remarks but rather his expression.  You shoulder began to throb again.  The sharp pain shot down your arm and you cringed at the discomfort.  Kili and Bilbo didn’t notice, but you knew Thorin was watching you and he did.               

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pe-channas = fool   
> Guren linna le = My heart sings to see thee  
> sevig i velethen = you have my love


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you find any mistakes throughout any of the chapters feel free to let me know. I try to go back through and find them all to correct them but I miss some on occasion

It was like something had dramatically changed between the two of you.  That moment in the cave had both brought you to realization.  You and Thorin just wouldn’t admit it.  So you kept your distance as much as possible.  Then you were being chased by orcs.  He stayed by your side as much as he could to make sure that you wouldn’t fall behind.  

“My legs work you know.”  

You were all crouched behind large boulders, you were whispering but he still shushed you.  “I will not hear it!  You are injured and accompanying this party, we cannot afford to have another accident where a semi-skilled healer is concerned.”

His comment made your blood boil.  You thought he was just protecting you because you had healed yourself once, and you hadn’t even done a good job at it.  You felt numb.  You thought he had felt the same as you had, but he was just concerned for the rest of them and himself.  If they got hurt you would undoubtedly be the one they turned too.  You were just about to tell him off when Kili went out into the open and started to shoot at a warg that was above you.  You reached to your quiver for an arrow to find that you had none.  Thorin then gave you a look only to tell you that he had taken them all, most likely while you were running and you hadn’t noticed.  The warg and orc atop the boulder were making horrible gurgled screams as Kili shot at them, and the company hit them with whichever weapon they had on hand.  Then you remembered you had the small knife like blade.  You reached to your back, grabbed it, and flung it at the orcs head.  You hit it and it fell, the Dwarves took care of the warg.  

Before Thorin had the chance to call you out once more, you all were forced to run.  Gandalf was leading you through loops around boulders.  Then he stopped at one when it looked like all hope was lost.  You were surrounded on all sides.  “Hurry! This way!”  Gandalf cried, and Dwarves began to disappear into the rock.  Thorin, Kili, and yourself were last to vanish.  Kili kept shooting, not seeing that it was time to go.  You grabbed him by the sleeve and hastily dragged him over to where the others had receded and saw it was a steep slope.  You threw him down it first and quickly followed after.  Thorin was right behind you.  Gandalf was counting to make sure everyone was present when you burst out in rage.  

“You took my arrows again!  Another instance where I could have made things easier and you just insist on making them harder!  To think you felt something?  No!  You only look out for your stubborn, cold-hearted self!  Leaving everyone else around you to fend for themselves.”  You stopped to catch your breath.  Then you realized that you could have just given away your location, but you heard more fighting from above.  An orc fell down the slope, Fili went over to it, and it had an arrow sticking out of its neck.  “Elvish.”  He said as he yanked it out and handed it to you.  “Does it look familiar?”

You took it from him hesitantly, “No.”  You handed it back and he threw it next to the orc.  Thorin then turned to Gandalf, enraged.  But Gandalf had already been heading down a long cavern.  You all stumbled along to keep up.  Then you reached a large opening and it looked out from the edge of a cliff.  Your eyes nearly popped out of your head at the sight before you.  “Welcome to Rivendell.”  Gandalf paused when everyone stopped to take in the sight. 

“Y/N, there are experienced healers here; you will be patched up and good as new in no time.”  Gandalf looked over to you with a small smile, and you nodded in acknowledgement.  Gandalf led on, and you stayed behind, staying close to those whom you had grown bonds with.  Balin and Bofur stayed in front of you as you walked besides the Hobbit.  “It is breath-taking isn’t it?”  He asked still in awe at the sight of it.  “Yes, I suppose it is…”  You answered, still exhausted and in need of some sleep and proper medical attention.  Bilbo could see how drained you were and didn’t push you into talking anymore.  

The walk was short and when you finally reached the entrance you and the rest of the company got bombarded with elves on horseback.  The Dwarves in defense circled you and the Hobbit while the Elves surrounded you on all sides.  One of them off to the side started to speak with Gandalf, but you couldn’t hear what they were saying over the Dwarves.  Then the elves had parted and one who you thought looked vaguely familiar came through the entrance.  “Ah Elrond, so glad to see you again.”  Gandalf made his way over to the Elf.  “And you old friend, I see that you have brought some visitors with you?”  Elrond was addressing Gandalf but his eyes were trained on Thorin, and the group moved so that they were beside and behind him.  You and Bilbo got pushed to the back.  Elronds’ eyes moved over the group presented before him, he smirked when his eyes locked with yours.  “I see that you have not only brought Dwarves with you, but an Elf as well?  Tell me Gandalf, does Thranduil know that his daughter is with you?”  The few Dwarves who knew who Thranduil was turned to face you; expressions that you could not read on their faces.  Thorin had looked at you; anger and concern were two emotions that you could make out.  “Ah but not just Dwarves and an Elf, but a Hobbit as well.  We are a versatile bunch.”  Gandalf was beaming.  Then he and Elrond began to chat again, and once more you could not hear what they were saying.  You were being bombarded with questions from some of the Dwarves.  

“Why did you not tell us?”  “Who do you think you are?”  “Why are you still here?”  “I knew you knew him, but why not tell us?”  You couldn’t think straight, you reached for Bilbo’s hand and squeezed it tight until they were cut off by Gandalf and Elrond.  You had lost focus of what was going on around you as the questions echoed in your mind.  Then the group was moving through the palace.  Bilbo was leading you along, still gripping to your hand.  You hadn’t noticed that you were walking until you were led into a large room and Bilbo let go.  “Elrond has said that we are to share this room for the duration of our stay Y/N.  I hope that’s alright with you?”  

You snapped out of your trance to catch the last bit of what he was saying.  “Yeah, sure.”  You looked around the room and a pang of familiarity struck you once more, but you didn’t know why.

You looked around to take all of it in.  You hadn’t seen anything like it since before you left.  The bed that was placed in the middle of the large room was huge.  It had scarlet curtains hanging on the sides, which could be drawn for privacy but were secured open with a silver clasp at the moment. There were two steps leading to the bed, making it seem like its own little island.  The far wall from the door was lined with books, and in front of it were two small tables.  Your eyes shifted away from the wall and you moved along with your eyes making your way to a balcony.  In the middle of the room opposite the bed was a large opening in the wall, sheeted with scarlet similar to the beds curtains.  These were also pulled back with a silver clasp to allow access to the balcony.  Bilbo moved next to you on the terrace overlooking the remarkable sight.  You hadn’t noticed you were holding your breath until you exhaled rather forcibly.  

“That waterfall is something, isn’t it?”  Bilbo broke the silence between the both of you, and you nodded as you tried to focus on the sounds of the rushing water.  “I’ll um… just leave you to get cleaned up.”  With that you were alone.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think from here on out I will only be updating once a week. I will try to make it so they fall on a Monday or Wednseday.

You stood out on the balcony a little longer.  Letting the sounds of the outside world overtake you.  Watching as the water poured over the rocky edge, clear like liquid glass until it reached the end then shattering and turning white over the cliff.  Footsteps approaching from behind you broke your concentration.  You quickly spun around to see another Elf.  Her long, coffee hair was carefully tied back in elaborate braids, falling gracefully on her shoulders.  Her beige dress fit snuggly to her sleek body, accentuating her flawless curves, until it met her knees; to where it flowed out slightly, pooling in silky waves to the floor.  You cursed her in your head for looking so impeccable.  “Elrond welcomes you, he has asked me to bring you these.”  She held out a small pile of clothes, her head held low in your presence and it made you feel uncomfortable.  You took them from her carefully, “Thank you.”  You said as you brought them to the edge of the bed.  

“You are Thranduils’ daughter, yes?”  

You nodded, “Yes that’s right.  But I do not wish to speak of him, if that’s okay?”  

Her eyes fell, “I apologize, your majesty.”  You laughed dryly at her comment, “I am no longer royalty, I assure you.  Please, just call me Y/N.”  You walked over to her.  You didn’t want to seem too rude or even proud of the status you obviously had but did not want.  It shocked you to see that she had not held her head high once in your company.  Elves egos are normally too much to take in, but she had withheld from having her pride come out in your attendance.   She nodded and then left the room, shutting the large doors behind her.  

Once you were alone again you made your way back over to the bed, to inspect the clothes she had brought you.  They were all beige, different shades, but still beige.  You sighed.  You held up a dress that seemed to be the right size, but you wouldn’t know until you put it on…if you put it on.  You were perfectly content with keeping your trousers and tunic on, but your tunic was ripped and dried blood had clung to the sleeve.  Your leather trousers, although dark, you could see the dirt and dried blood cling to them as well.  You reluctantly stripped down to nothing and placed your worn and tattered clothes by the bed.  You wondered around the room for a few minutes before seeing another door that led out.  You placed yourself behind the door and opened it, peeking out to find an unoccupied washroom.  There was a large tub stationed in the middle of the room and a fire blazing on the other side.  It wasn’t what you had expected to find, it seemed too cozy to be a part of the elegance that surrounded it.  But upon seeing steam rise from the tub you forgot all about where you were and only thought about finally taking a warm bath.  

You slowly stepped into the tub, taking in the pleasure of the warmth as it coiled around your body as you sunk down into the water.  You paused when you were submerged up to your wound; you bit down on your lip to brace for the sting when the water touched your open flesh.  You slowly sunk down more, completely covering your shoulders.  The water level rose up to your collar.  You let out a sigh of relief as you focused on the heat surrounding you, the pleasurably scalding water working into your muscles a small grin spread across your face.  You snapped out of your trance when you heard the doors in the other room open, and then loud, heavy footsteps make their way to the balcony and pause.  Your body tensed.  Then you heard a low sigh as the footsteps drew nearer. 

“Are you ready?”  There was agitation in his voice.

“No…Ready for what?”  You were annoyed that he was interrupting your alone time.  Then you saw the door open more, and you quickly tried to cover yourself with your hands.  “I said NO!”  Thorin waltzed over to you, a towel in hand.  

“You are now.”  He said with no amusement in his tone, but his eyes told you differently.  They shifted over your body until they rested on your shoulder.  “We need to get you properly patched up so you don’t get an infection.”  He sounded more caring now.  “I’m fine.”  You said as you grabbed the towel from him.  “Turn around.”  

He obliged and you stepped out of the tub and wrapped the towel around you.   “I didn’t even get a chance to wash up.”  

He turned back around and you could have sworn he was gawking at you.  The towel you gripped to your body was small and stopped mid thigh.  You saw the skin that wasn’t hidden by his beard flush.  “Would you like to finish then, I can wait outside if you’d like.”  His gentlemanly tone was back and your face started to get hot under his gaze.  “Yes, thank you.”  He turned and left, shutting the door all the way behind him.  You were alone once again, but not quite alone because you knew he would be standing outside the door just as he had said.  Your stomach was in knots.  

You tried to push him out of your mind and focus on the bath.  But no matter how hard you tried, it was to no avail.  You quickly washed your hair and gingerly cleaned your wound with the bar of soap before running your fingers through your hair and stepping out.  You dried your hair as much as you could with the towel and then wrapped it around your now shivering body.  You slowly walked over to the door, not wanting to add an extra breeze when you walked.  You opened the door to find Thorin staring up at the wall of books.  He noticed your lip bottom trembling, and the rest of your body shaking slightly at the brisk air you hadn’t noticed before.  He grabbed the clothes from on the bed and brought them over to you.  “I’mm nnott wearing th-those.”  Your teeth were chattering and he held them out to you, “You’ll freeze if you don’t put something on.  I can’t have my healer go and freeze to death out of senselessness.”  You shook your head, “If all I am is a healer to you then I shall freeze.”  

He dropped the clothes, and brought you into an embrace.  You couldn’t help but cuddle into the warmth that was radiating off of his body.  “You are much more than that.  No matter how much I hate to admit it.”  You snickered, “Is that so?”  You had stopped shivering, but the water droplets still scattered on your skin left cold in their wake as the drizzled down your clammy body.  He pushed you out to look into your bright E/C eyes.  “Much more than you or even I could ever believe.”  He paused, “I think it says something, considering…”  You looked into him, searching.  “Considering?”  He let his mouth curve upwards slightly. “Considering my… strong feelings… towards your people.”  You nuzzled back into him, taking in the warmth emanating from his body in waves.  “Ah, those intense, hate filled, 'I’m going to brood and pout for years and years until I get my way and someone finally pays attention to me’ feelings.”  You mimicked his deep tone the best you could.  

He pushed you away from him, but still had ahold of your arms.  “Put the clothes on.”  You could see he was hurt and trying to hold back his temper.  “I’m not wearing them; I will run around with the towel on and freeze before I put on that infernal dress.”  The smirk reappeared on his face, “I see that it is not only Dwarves who can be stubborn.”  You snickered back, and unwillingly left his arms.  You then made your way to the pile of your torn and stained clothes, “You can’t put those back on.”  He stated as he made his way over to you.  “I will wash them, let them dry by the fire, and then put them back on.”  

He looked at you with amusement in his eyes, “Oh and what will you be wearing until they dry?”  You looked back at him and with your clothes clutched in your arm you headed back to the washroom.  “I will sit by the fire, and warm up.  Maybe I will keep the towel on.”  You stated mater-a-factly, in your mind it had been a fool proof plan.  “I cannot let a princess sit around Rivendell in just a towel.”  He caught up with you and followed you into the washroom.  The cold air sent a shiver down your spine, your skin bumped up.  You made your way to the tub of water, disregarding your discomfort you placed your clothes into the water.  It had chilled quickly and was no longer soothing in its temperature.  Ignoring it you began to scrub out the stains.      

Thorin watched you intently as you finished ringing them out over the water and made your way to the fire.  You laid your cloths out in front of the warmth on the floor.  “See they’ll be dry in no time.”  You flashed him a mocking smile.  His eyes looked predatory, there was no warning when he rushed at you and grabbed you by your waist; spinning you around so your back was facing him.  His large hands wrapped around your middle sent a flood of warmth through your insides.  “What are you-“

He cut you off when he began to place small kisses in the middle of your shoulder blades.  You tried to pull away, but his grip tightened.  You tried to wriggle out of his hold, and then your towel slipped down.  It draped over his hands, your upper body now exposed.  He let up on his grip slightly after noticing the towel fell, you wriggled more to try to get free, but the towel then fell completely to the floor pooling at your feet.  You felt him smiling as his grip tightened again.  

“Let. Go.” 

“No.” 

The warmth of his hands sent a surge of pleasure through you.  “Thorin…”  You whispered as he continued to kiss your back, he hummed in response.  “I have to get dressed.  My shoulder needs to get-“

“Your clothes aren’t dry yet,” He spun you around so that you were now facing him.  “Not even close.”

You sighed.  _Great…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :) Have a lovely day!


	13. Chapter 13

“Why are you doing this?”  You asked him, and he paused.  “You’re asking why I am being so affectionate with you now?”  You nodded your head.  He let his hands fall and you quickly picked up the towel, wrapping it tightly around your body.  “If I showed such affection to you in the presence of my men… well they would think I’ve gone mad.”  You stepped away from him, his honesty catching you off guard.  

“What did you say to me before, back at the camp?”  His eyes searched yours for answers.  “It was a mistake, I shouldn’t have said anything.”  You bent down to check on your clothes.  They were still damp, but the cold air was becoming too much so you motioned for him to turn around and you slipped into them.  

“I don’t think it was a mistake, I would just like to know what you had said.  Maybe then I reciprocate.”  You cleared your throat and he turned back around to see you shivering still.  “I told you that they were not dry.”  He teased.  “It’s better than standing in a towel.”  He opened his arms for you, “Come here.”  He said his voice low and inviting.   But you waved him off.  “I do not want treatment from you that will not last once we step outside of these walls Thorin Oakenshield.”  You walked over to the door and through into the adjoining bedroom.  “You never answered my question.”  You called over your shoulder, seeing him walking proudly over to you.  “I’m positive that I did Y/N” He let your name roll off of his tongue.  

“No, I asked you why you were showing me affection.”  Your tone was harsh; you were getting tired of his games.

“I had also asked you what you had said to me before you had asked me why I was showing you such fondness.”  

You stomped to the door, swinging it open with force.  Leaving him in the room you wandered to the right, hoping it was the right direction.  You were half way down the long corridor when you heard him call to you.  “You are going the wrong way!  Come back so we can talk?”  You stopped and looked around you then back to him, “I will take my chances.”  You called back.  You turned to follow the corridor opposite him and strolled in that direction, not knowing to where it would lead you.  Then you heard fast, heavy footfalls behind you, gradually getting closer.  You made no effort to pick up your pace, internally wanting him to catch up.  “I would really rather not roam the halls of this repulsive place.”  He was genuinely disgusted by being in Rivendell.  “You really despise us that much?”  You asked sincerely curious.

“Elves have been no help to me or my people.  They turned their back on us in our greatest time of need, and by doing so they lost all ties with us and gained an enemy.”  

You looked at him with wide eyes; you were hurt that he felt this way.  “By they you mean…”

“Thranduil and his warriors.”  He said your father’s name with such hatred, as if the word was not even worthy enough to pass his lips.  You let silence fall between you both.  You knew a hatred so profound could not be easily persuaded out.  After wandering through the long hall, he finally broke the silence.  “Would you like to head back the other way now?”  He looked up at you with compassionate eyes.  The blue was rich and fiery and you felt a lump form in your throat.  He took your hand and led you back, the contact sending electric pulses down your spine.  But, you couldn't will yourself to pull away.  “You are very different Y/N.”  You looked back at him, a little surprised.  

“How so?”  You asked. 

“You are much more considerate than any Elf I have met.  A kinder and gentler Elf.  To be honest, I was surprised to see that you were.  All of the Elves that I have had the displeasure of meeting were proud and arrogant, only concerned with their own well-being or that of their kin.”

You laughed out loud, “Does that sound like anyone you know?”  He let your hand drop and you felt a twinge in your heart at the action.  “You do have a temper Thorin Oakenshield.”  A smirk appeared on his face at your comment, letting what you said before go.  “You have no idea...”  He lowered his voice; it sent vibrations through your being.  “Do you have any idea what you do to me?”  He asked, his voice still low, but more strained.  You really had no clue. He continued to lead you back to the room you shared with Bilbo; you let his words fade into the silence around you.  You both reached the large doors and he stopped.  “Would you like to change into warmer clothes now?”  

You shook your head; you hadn’t noticed the dampness of them since you stormed off.  “Well, if you insist, then would you care to join me for supper?  After we get your shoulder patched up of course.”  He held out his hand once more.  You gladly took it, wanting to feel the pleasure-filled sensation once more.  “You aren’t going to go and be a complete ass to me once we are in the presence of your company are you?”  

He squeezed your hand lightly.  “No, it was foolish of me to be so cruel to you.  I have come to realize you are much more than what I thought you were.”  Then he paused, “Are you going to tell me what you said before, now?”  You looked into the deepness of his eyes, repeating the words but with a voice that did not sound like your own.  “Guren linna le, sevig i velethen.”  You slowed when speaking, your tone filled with lust.  You could feel your cheeks burn and redden, a new sensation filled your being but you could not tell what it was.  You liked it.  “My heart...”  You began, pausing wanting to tell him every emotion that consumed you, “My heart sings to thee.”  You weren’t finished but you stopped again, searching him for any sign to continue.  He nodded, knowing what you had wordlessly asked him.  “You and only you have my eternal love Thorin Oakenshield.”  

You stared at your feet after that, you had added more feeling to the words than you had wanted and they came out in barely a whisper.  He could tell that there was trepidation in your words.  He curled one large finger under your chin and urged you to look at him.  “How is it that you know in your heart that you truly feel this way?”  He asked you with nothing but tenderness in his words.  You shook your head, “I have no idea… I just know.”  Your last words contained confidence and he heard it.       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guren linna le = my heart sings to thee  
> sevig i velethen = you have my love
> 
> Thanks for reading! :) See you next Monday!


	14. Chapter 14

Time froze.  It was just you and Thorin alone while the world around you ceased to exist.  His lips crashed into yours with sheer want.  He was forceful, so you met his force with your own.  You parted your lips giving him entrance; his tongue caressed yours with vigor, then he became gentler.  He pulled himself away letting you lead.  You bit down on his lower lip and he pulled away completely.  His eyes grew dark, craving your touch, but they were pained.  “We need to get your shoulder fixed.”  He looked at it, getting a good view through the tear in your shirt, not seeing how you weren’t crumpled over in pain.  It had started to get infected.  The skin around the opening was red and tender.  “I suppose you’re right.  But, I will be sure to pick up where we left off after I’m all fixed.”  You let a wicked smile appear on your face, a mischievous spark glinted in your eyes.  “Oh I intend too.”  His deep eyes showed a desire you never thought possible, his voice was lower than normal and it made you shiver.  

You both walked down the hall in the opposite direction you had been previously.  “Are you sure you know where you’re going?”  You asked as you both continued along the long corridor.  “Yes, how do you not?”  Your cheeks started to heat up and you could feel your color shift to crimson.  “I kinda was not paying attention…at all.”  Your words were soft and mumbled.  “Kind of?  Were you asleep?  Did the burglar carry you?”  He was mocking you, but you just shrugged it off.  “I had a lot on my mind.”  You tried not to get defensive.  You still barely knew Thorin, and the bits you did know about him were not very flattering, shown by his mocking.  You had no idea what you felt for him and why.  

As you tried to find an infirmary, you started to strike up conversation with him, to get to know him and to rid the pair of you of the silence.  “So why is it that the infamous Dwarven King-to-be is going back to the mountain in to the waiting mouth of a dragon?”  You interest peaked when he dodged your question.  “Why is it that the princess of the ElvenKing is wandering around Middle Earth?”  You weren’t very keen on repeating your story to him, since you had already talked with Gandalf about it, and you were sure he had overheard.  “I asked you first.”  You tried to force a smile in his direction, not successfully but it was an attempt.  He noticed the slight discomfort on your face.  “Is it your shoulder?”  He was hovering.  “No, I’m fine.”  

“You continue to say that you’re fine, but I have a hard time believing you.”  He was starting to see through the wall you put up for yourself.  Maybe he wasn’t what you had perceived him to be.  He left you speechless; you didn’t know how to respond to him, so you waited for him to continue to speak.  It took him a moment, but he continued.  “You have put up a barrier between yourself and the world around you; I can relate.  After my home was taken from me and my kin…”  You waited patiently for him to continue, giving him time to gather himself.  “I thought of nothing but revenge, I was full of hatred.  I still am.  Everything was taken from me.  I lost family, friends…”  His voice was soft.  But you could hear the anger and sadness in his tone.  It was difficult for him to open up to you.  Yet, he continued on.  “I have worked and fought to keep them from losing all hope.  I have worked and fought to give them a home again.  I had achieved in finding them a new home, but nothing like Erebor.  It pained me to know that some would never know the walls of our true dwelling.  So, I am here.  Now.  To take back our rightful place, our rightful home.”  

You weren’t sure if he was done, so you stayed silent, taking in his words.  He looked over to you as you continued to walk.   You could have sworn his eyes were beginning to well up with tears, but he had pushed them back, blinking them away.  You knew he would not let his true emotions show on his face in front of you, though you wished he would.  He had just bared himself to you through his words, why he would choose to hide his emotions on his face you did not know.  You reached for his hand, he let you take it, and you clasped it softly.  “It would be my honor, Thorin Oakenshield rightful king under the mountain, if you would allow me to help you take back your home.”  

He squeezed your hand back, a little more forcefully.  “I could not ask such a thing of you.  Only because it shall be dangerous and I’ve only just found you.  I don’t think I could lose you just as quickly.”  That made you stop.  “I don’t even know you.  For all I know you could be… well I don’t know what you could be.  We… we aren’t…” 

He stopped you, “I know.”  

“Mithrandir has asked me to accompany you anyway.  So whether I get your blessing or not I’m still coming.”  You broke the mood.  It had been so nice, not two seconds ago.  Now, there was tension.  You both had finally made it to a little chamber.  It was a small room off of the hallway.  To be honest you weren’t sure it was an infirmary however.  But it was the first room you had come upon and there were Elves in it.  So even if it wasn’t you could ask them which direction to head in.  The two Elves took one look and you and the one on the left bowed his head, the one on the right showed nothing but utter disgust.  You shrugged it off.  “Can you point us in the way of the infirmary?”  You asked, and the one on the right scoffed at you.  You could tell he thought of himself higher than you and even the other in the room with him.  His head was held high, his nose almost in the air.  His dark chocolate hair was pinned from his face, but it was still flowing freely over his shoulders.  He looked you up and down, his eyes rested on your hand that rested in Thorins’. “Down the hallway, and to your right.”  The one on the left said, much kinder than the other.  Whom you would have assumed to tell you the wrong way and laugh as you wandered around Rivendell.  

“Thank you.”  You bowed, showing you did not consider yourself above them, you gained a warm smile from the one on the left, but the one on the right just threw you a sour look.  You and Thorin walked out, he was still gripping your hand.  You were surprised the sour Elf had not said anything at that.  “What was that all about?”  Thorin chuckled as you both headed in the direction of the infirmary.  “What?”

“He was staring daggers at you.”  

You had noticed, and hoped that he hadn’t.  “To be honest, I’m not entirely sure.  Maybe it could have been you clutching my hand back there?  He could have been jealous!”  You were obviously joking, but he didn’t think it was a joking matter.  He threw you a look a scolding father would give a child.  “I thought you would have been more mature, especially for your age.”  His tone was light and playful despite his expression.

“Now now, just because I am a bit older doesn’t mean I’m stuffy and stuck up!  Father says that I’m still a baby…”  You paused at that.  He considered you a child still, and yet he was marrying you off.  “I wouldn’t go that far, but I could honestly say that I am still young!  Even for being immortal…”  He sensed your mood, and in an instant he brought you into an embrace.  Forgetting about your shoulder, it was powerful.  You winced at the strength he had, but let it fall away, just taking in the feeling of his arms around you.  “Thorin?”  He pulled away, a blush easily visible on his face.  

“Sorry.”  He coughed out, pushing himself away from you.  “Tell me what’s on your mind?”  

You tried to compose yourself, it was a touchy subject.  But, he had bared himself to you, letting himself open up to you, the one he had hated most because of who you are.  Your problems were nothing compared to what he had gone through.  “It’s just that my father and I have had our disagreements.  I chose to run away from them instead of staying and facing them.  Or in my case, letting him win."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have more reader inserts with Thorin and company, but i have been a bit hesitant in posting them (for who knows what reasons). They are shorter one-shots and I guess if anyone is interested in reading them just let me know? (Gods I sound needy...Sorry about that) 
> 
> Anywhoo, Thanks for reading! :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a little late, I have had an unusually large amount of homework the past couple days...so I'm not sure if i will be able to keep the updates weekly... BUT I will try! (but if i dont you now know why)

“What do you think it is between the two of us?” You asked, completely ignoring that you had begun to ramble nonsense about Thranduil. “You are changing the subject Y/N.” Of course he caught on to it. “I’m serious. What is it that makes us like this? These feelings, they aren’t what I have been taught to feel for others, besides other Elves. Even then I don’t think that they should be this….this exciting.”

“It is a peculiar thing that we share. Maybe…” He paused in thought. You had stopped in the hallway in front of the door that was said to be the infirmary, and you waited for him to finish. He never did. “What? Maybe what?” You asked him, trying not to make your words sound so strained.

“Nothing… we aren’t done with our previous conversation.” He said rather flatly as he opened the door and ushered you inside. There was a male Elf sitting patiently in an elaborately carved chair, reading a large leather bound book. His hair was less structured than the other Elves you had seen, it wasn’t tied back or braided, but it had flowed nicely over in shoulders and out of his face. He was wearing scarlet robs, very different from the rest who wore the boring beige or brown. You felt like he would be the only one you would get along with. “Ah, Miss Y/N, I began to wonder if I was to see your face this evening.” He was warmer than most of the Elves you had encountered, and he didn’t bow or address you formally, and he had known who you were. Yup, you were going to like him.  

_Huh..._

“I apologize; I kept you waiting-“ You began, but Thorin cut you off. “I take the blame, I kept distracting her.” That was new. He was apologizing. To and Elf. Maybe you had begun to rub off onto him. The male Elf also looked a little dumfounded, he must have at least known who Thorin was for his expression to be so surprised. “Let’s not dwell, I hear you have a serious arrow wound that needs patching up.” You moved towards him hesitantly. “I’ve almost forgotten! I’m Nestaron.” He motioned for you to move closer, “My dear, I will need to get a good look at your shoulder.” He gestured to your tunic. You looked over to Thorin, and he nodded slightly in your direction as he headed to the door. “I will be just outside.” His voice was soft and reassuring. He shut the door behind him and you heard a soft thud, guessing it was his body resting against the door. A small smile slowly curved on your face.

“I never thought I would see the day.” Nestaron was beaming at you. “Pardon?” You asked as you slowly lifted your tunic over your head. You didn’t remember the throb as you put it on, but it was sharp when you tried to take it off. He noticed your wince, and tried to help you, but you waved him off. “You and the Dwarf. I never thought I would see the day that one of the ElvenKing of the Woods’ heirs would befriend the Dwarven King, let alone have what you two obviously share.”

“Sorry to disappoint, but we don’t share anything.” You lied, you knew there was something there, but you didn’t want to admit it until you knew what it was. He laughed, you hadn’t made an effort to make the lie convincing, so he caught it. “You are his One. I can see it in his eyes.” He paused as he looked at you shoulder, visibly wincing at the sight of it. “How did you let it get this bad? You are a Wood Elf! You should have to knowledge to fix yourself.” He exclaimed as he dabbed a salve on your shoulder. “Back to what I was saying. But, the two of you fail to admit your feelings. It will lead you down a painful and heartbreaking path if you do not voice yourself child. Trust your inner being, and all will be well.”

You squeezed your eyes shut as he applied a great amount of pressure to the gaping wound. “I still don’t understand how you let it get this bad dear.” He released his hands and you let out a shaky breathe. They he started to stich it up, you bit your lip to keep from crying. Tears began to well up in your eyes. “I don’t…” you stopped, regaining yourself. “Have the knowledge that you possess.” You cried out when the needle went through an overly sensitive section. Thorin burst through the door at that, concern flooded his face. “I’m…f fine.” You chocked out. He hurried over to your side and reached for your hand. Without hesitation you met his and squeezed it tight.

“Mhm. Fine.” His tone indecipherable at the time. All you could do was focus on his touch to block out the pain you felt in your shoulder. “I thought you had more advanced healing techniques. Anyone of us could have stitched her up.” His voice was sharp and his tone was cold. “Master Thorin, I would not have had to resort to this if she had been able to heal herself properly. But I see that the basic art was kept from her.” His tone had matched Thorins’. Obviously annoyed at you, or how you were taught. “Thorin-“ You got out, and he knelt by your side, looking into you with eyes full of concern. “Shh, I’ve got you.” He looked back at the Elf. “You couldn’t numb it first?”

“It would have taken longer.” He said flatly as he finished and knotted the thread. He gave you a handful of green herbs. “Take these; they will help with the pain.” You took them, but didn’t eat them just yet. Nestaron started to gently rub more salve over you newly stitched shoulder, and dressed it gingerly with clean cloth. “Take the herbs Y/N” Thorin said softly, gesturing to your hand with his eyes. You moved your hand to your mouth and nibbled at the green, they were biter and you had almost spit them out in disgust, but they would help so you continued to nibble at them.   “They taste like lemon rinds.” You stated through nips. Thorin smiled and chuckled at your statement. “Just make sure you finish it. I don’t like seeing you hurt.”

Nestaron took knowing glances between both of you. You looked at him, and then faced Thorin. “Nestaron believes that we have a bond.” You said searching his eyes for answers. “A bond that neither of us can explain. And… If we do not address it, then our fates with be…very undesirable.” You stopped still searching, he broke his stare form you and gazed up at the Elven man, “Is this true? You said this?” He asked, picking his words very carefully he continued. “You think that she may be my One.” He looked to you again. “My âzyungâl?” His eyes had betrayed his voice, his tone was flat, but his eyes. Those blue eyes told you that he wanted you. He needed you, that you were his. His One. That word he used to you was soft; it sent shivers down your spine.                 

_Âzyungâl…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Âzyungâl = (the) love khuzdul (dwarven language)
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Tolkiens characters and all mistakes are mine.

You knew from your readings that the Dwarves were very secretive. They never used their native tongue in front of anyone but their own kind, and they certainly did not express such feelings to anyone but their own. Your heart skipped as his large thumb caressed the top of your small hand. “Yes, I do believe she is. But you should know that I cannot be certain. For I am not a Dwarf, you lot are a secretive bunch. So only time and the two of you will know.” Nestaron gave the both of you a weak smile. Thorin helped you out of the chair, and get your tunic on still managing to grip your hand tight. “Let’s go get some supper. The others are probably wondering what it is that’s taking so long.” He led you out of the room, you glanced back at Nestaron, his hand ushered you to follow Thorin.

There was something that felt off between the two of you. It was too good to be true. The feelings did take you by surprise and you felt like it wasn’t right, for you to feel the way you did so quickly. What also bothered you was that he didn’t question it. Well, you didn’t know if he didn’t question it, but he didn’t voice any objections to you. It was all very odd.

As you walked you could feel the pain numb. Your whole body was going numb, you could barely feel Thorin’s hand gripping yours, your legs started to feel like jelly when you walked. You were thankful when you entered the dining area. It was outside and there were small tables set up, the Dwarves sat on stools in front of them. They were all picking at the food distastefully. But as soon as Thorin was in sight they all let out hoots and hollers in his direction, in unison. Then they saw that your hand was in his and they all got quiet in an instant. Balin and Bofur looked over to you with warm, knowing, smiles. Bilbo, you had noticed, had his head held low for some reason. You were pulled away from Thorin, snapping you out of your thoughts. Fili and Kili had flanked you and gripped one side of your waist with a firm hand and led you over to where they were sitting. Ori and Nori sat across from them, as they plopped you down on a stool, the stern faces they were giving you before lighted into warm, excited smiles.

“Hey Y/N!” Kili grinned as he took his seat next to you. Fili pushed in your stool, so you were trapped between him and the table. “Um…can I ask what’s going on?” They weren’t acting odd. Well, they were acting stranger than normal. Something was going on, you could feel it. “Nothing is going on Princess, just having some supper.” Fili said coolly from behind you before he took a seat on the other side of you. “Please don’t call me that…” You had mumbled, but you knew that they had heard you. “To not call a Princess a Princess? That seems wrong. Doesn’t it Kili?” Fili glances at his brother, and then returned to picking at the leaves in front of him. “Very wrong indeed.” Kili turned to face you; wide eyes looked to you, full of mischief.

You changed the subject after glancing at Ori and Nori’s plates, addressing them you smiled. “You aren’t hungry? I know it isn’t the hearty food you’re used to but it is good. You should try some.” You stuck your fork in Fili’s food and brought the salad to your mouth. Fili shot you a glare, and Thorin, who had been watching you, had let out a low chuckle from the other table you turned your head in the direction of the pleasant noise and laughed as well then chomped down on the salad. Ori and Nori exchanged disgusted glances and pushed their plates away.

You took the opportunity to eat then, not having a decent meal in a while. Ori nodded allowing you to take his plate. “You should eat something. Both of you.” You motioned to stand; knowing that they wouldn’t eat what was on the table in front of them, you wanted to go look for something else for your new friends. You stood up half way before your vision went blurry and the world around you was spinning. You quickly sat back down before any of them could notice what had happened. You took a moment to compose yourself before getting up again, slower this time.

You made your way over to the table that Thorin was at. You directed yourself at Elrond. “I really am sorry to bother you, but it seems that some of our friends weren’t very full after eating. And, well, I was hoping that you may have some bread to fill them up.” You blushed out of embarrassment. You had lied to Lord Elrond on the dwarves behalf.

“Yes I suppose we may have some. I will have someone bring it over.” He wasn’t buying what you were selling. Just like your father had, he saw straight through your lies, no matter how harmless they had been. You walked back over to the table Fili and Kili had dragged you to, but not before catching a glimpse at Thorin. He mouthed the word ‘stay’ before you shrugged and mouthed back ‘sorry’ before turning and walking away.

“Elrond said that there is some other food so you won’t go hungry.” As soon as you finished you sentence, the sour looking Elf from earlier had brought over a tray of bread and apples. He set down the tray in the middle of the table without acknowledging your presence. “Finally!” Kili said louder than he should have as he reached to grab a handful of bread slices and an apple. The others at your table looked relived as well at the sight of the not-green food. The rest of the dwarves were giving the table jealous glares as they looked from the bread back to their own plates, but their eyes grew wide when other Elves brought trays of bread and apples to their tables as well. You laughed as your heard their grunts and hoots of pleasure as they ate the breads. “There isn’t any meat, but I think I’m alright with that, for now.” Kili said as he took another bite.

You sat back and watched the others sing and eat merrily. You slowly ate the unwanted salad laughing along with them and stealing glances back at Thorins’ table every so often. He wasn’t relaxed by any means, but he was smiling slightly at the antics around him. You knew that the quest he was on was going to take a lot out of him, and his obsession would get the best of him, but you also knew that there was something between the two of you and you would do everything in your power to keep him from the inevitable fate that was bound to consume you both.        

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was a little pointless. Its more of a filler chapter and was rushed... The next one will hopefully be better I promise! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update has been so late! i will be sure to have regular updates on Mondays from now until the end of the story.

You could see that the Elves around you were getting more and more agitated with the dwarves and their presence with every second that passed. In the blink of an eye Bofur was up on the table dancing along with the song he and the others were singing and you couldn’t help yourself. Forgetting the numbness that crept through your veins you hopped up on the table and danced along with Bofur, matching his movements and making up your own as you danced on. Ori and Kili quickly moved what was left of the food before you trampled on it. Shocked, happy faces watched you as you moved elegantly with their tune. You could feel more eyes on you, but you didn’t care; you were too caught up in the song. Bofur was still singing when you jumped over to his table and started to dance with him, arm in arm. There was barely any room and you had almost pushed him off or fallen off yourself a few times.

When you all were done you gracefully climbed down and made your way back to your table. You felt a little faint but pushed it away so you could at least sit down without a scene, even after the scene you just caused you didn’t want to be the center of another. “Where’d you learn to dance like that Y/N?” Kili’s eyes beamed up at you. “So you can take my moves? There are some secrets I will not divulge.” You laughed and your eyes wandered back to Thorin’s table. But to your shock he wasn’t there. “Excuse me.” You said as you stood up from the table. Fili watched you as you left, you could feel his eyes on you as you walked to the corridor you entered from.

You knew how to get to room now, so you slowly walked down the hall, using the wall as support when you grew lightheaded. “It must be the herbs.” You reassured yourself. It didn’t take you long to reach your room. The door was left ajar and you pushed on it slightly. The room was empty. You let out a sigh of relief knowing you were alone. With your drowsiness consuming you once more, you made your way to the bed. You slowly sat back down on the bed, your eyes lulled in the back of your head. You drifted into black.

You had no clue how long you had been out, but when you had opened your eyes the sun had set and the only light was that of the moon that shown through the window. Your head was spinning, you sat up too quickly and you could feel yourself getting sick. Then you started to hear a low voice come from the washroom. The deep hum is what caused you to stir awake. But you could get yourself to stand so you lay back down and let the hum flow through you, consume you.   Then it abruptly stopped. Your eyes flew open at the sudden silence but then that silence was broken by heavy footfalls that made their way to the bedroom area.

You watched as the dark figure made its way to the bed, a pale, chiseled chest shown in the moonlight. You breathe caught at the sight of him. His damp hair clung to him his bright eyes illuminated in the semi-darkness. “You’re awake.” Thorin said, his voice crackling slightly, “I apologize if I woke you.” He stilled at the edge of the bed and you looked up at him. “What was it that you were humming?” You asked moving your body over to make room for him. He sat on the edge of the bed, “A song of home.” Thorin’s mood seemed to plummet at that, which confused you because he had just been reminding himself earlier.

“I would love to hear it.” You whispered to him, moving more, welcoming him to the bed.   Thorin took your hint and lay out next to you, facing you. His bare chest distracted you, but only for a moment. Then he started to sing. His deep bass captivating you, his words moved off of his lips; you watched as his eyes shut and he submerged himself in the tune. Your eyes never left his shut ones as his soul opened for you, he bore himself to you. “We must away, ere break of day to find our long forgotten gold.” He paused. “Thorin?” You moved closer, all signs of you feeling ill vanished in his presence. As you moved closer, the warmth of his body grew more inviting. You wanted nothing more in that exact moment than to just be near him. Thorin brought you closer, his firm arms embracing you tightly. You sighed into his shoulder.

“What is it?” He looked down at you for the first time since your meeting. You enjoyed looking back up into his marvelous eyes. “Nothing, I just. Well I’ve never gotten to do this before. I’ve always been alone in everything, well except for my brother but he never really understood the need for physical or emotional connection.” You had begun to open up to him, just as he had to you.      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its so late again! This chapter i guess is my way of making it up to you.. Finally some sexy times!  
> soo warning: this chapter contains sexual stuff (by sexual stuff i mean sex)

But even in the bliss of the moment you pulled away, for an odd reason you couldn’t explain the sudden wave of realization that hit you. You felt the situation become almost uncomfortably intimate. You had been so close to Thorin, his body heat poured off of him in waves, you could feel them pulsing with his heart beat over you. “Tell me what you’re thinking? You look afraid.” He soothed, noticing your obvious discomfort that hadn’t presented itself a moment ago. “I’m not afraid.” You protested, sitting up you faced him. “Just some situations that get a bit uncomfortable make me weary.” Truth was though, you hadn’t been uncomfortable, it was the opposite. He chuckled at your response, and you moved away even further. But, he wrapped his muscular arms around your waist and brought you in so that you were lying down and even closer than before, if that was even possible, ignoring your wriggling protests. “Why must you be so withdrawn?” He looked down at you and once more you secretly wished that he had been taller than you.

“I’m not withdrawn, just not used to this kind of attention, that’s all.” It was true, you hadn’t. The thought of being close to someone in the way that you were close to Thorin frightened you because it was so foreign. Before you could get another word in, his lips crashed into yours. In the moment you let him, you gave him control over it. He bit your lower lip softly and you opened your mouth for him. His tongue crept inside, intertwining with yours. As he caressed you let out a soft moan.

Thorin pulled away. A whimper escaped you at the sudden loss. “Y/N, I’m sor-“

You knew where this was heading so before he could get the words out you brought him back to you. This time you led the kiss, you pressed against him. Your bodies fit together perfectly. As you deepen the kiss, you pressed harder against him but pulled away slightly at the feeling of him on your abdomen. You pulled your mouth from his and placed light kisses on his neck, working up to his ear. “I need you.” You whispered before you slipped the cool metal of his earing into your mouth. Thorin pulled you away and held you out in front of him. “And I; more than you can imagine.”

Thorin flipped you on your back. You cringed. “Is it your shoulder?” You nodded but brought him back down to you anyway. The space he kept putting between you felt like too much. You wrapped your arms around his torso and he mouthed the nape of your neck, you melted underneath him. He tried to pull away again but you made a grunt in protest. But he was too strong for you. He lifted himself up and stared at you. He propped himself up on his knees and his hands made their way to your tunic’s ties. His large fingers moved without falter as he swiftly untied them. He helped you take off the tattered fabric.

A sigh left his lips as he took in your bare torso. You shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. “Mahal, you are gorgeous.” He breathed out. Instinctively you slipped out from under him and in a blink you were on the other side of the bed, arms covering your chest. “What is it Y/N?” He asked you concern flashed in his sapphire eyes. “Nothing. I’m sorry.” You didn't make an attempt to move back to him, so he slowly moved to you. You let him. “It’s alright Y/N.” He whispered in your ear. You took in his embrace once more. His bare chest on yours left your mind foggy.

As his arms wrapped around you, you traced your hand down his chest, to his navel. There was little room for you to move them the way you would have liked, so you reluctantly pulled away, but only a little. You fingered made their way to the top of his trousers. You fumbled with the laces and cursed under your breath. Thorin placed his hands over yours and guided you. “Ci vilui.” You breathed as you moved his trousers down his body. Once off, his naked body straddled yours. Thorin kissed you quickly before he worked his way down to your navel.

With ease he undid the ties to your trousers and slipped them off of you. Once more his eyes gaped at your naked figure. And once more you shifted under his gaze.

Without a word he spread your legs open for him, you watched with lust in your eyes. He mouthed at the inside of your thigh, and then began to place agonizingly long kisses, moving upward. You trembled in anticipation. He stopped where you wanted him most. His hot breath on your skin sent a shiver down your spine and you wriggled closer to him. “Patience. “ He pulled away, and moved back up you. Thorin kissed your breasts and snaked his hand town your body before caressing you, his thumb flicked across your pearl of nerves and you sucked in a breath.

He brought his mouth back up to yours, continuing to rub you. You let out a soft moan into his mouth. Thorin slowed his fingers and moved them to your opening. Without warning you felt a thick digit plunge inside of you. The intrusion caused a whimper to escape you. He deepened the kiss, reassuring you.

Then Thorin started to slowly pump his finger. Being adjusted to the sensation, you rocked your hips, urging him to go faster. He obliged, but not at the speed you wanted. You had been so focused on his hand that you didn’t notice that he had placed his body weight on top of yours and was massaging himself. You moved your hand over his after realizing what he was doing. Never breaking from the kiss you moved your hand on his hard member, as he continued to thrust his finger into you. You let out a moan as another slid in.

He continued to pump his fingers, you continued to stroke him. Then Thorin slid them out of you. You whimpered at the loss. “I think you’re ready for me.” His deep voice reverberated through you. “You shook your head yes, even though he wasn’t asking. You sat up and motioned for him to lie on his back. Straddling Thorin, your knees on either side of him, you guided him into you. You slowly lowered yourself down, stopping when he filled you completely. You waited, taking him in, allowing yourself to adjust to his girth.

“Y/N.” Thorin forced out, the look in his eyes begged you to move. So you did. You lifted yourself up, but before you could move back down again he thrust up into you. And in response you let out a loud groan. Thorin responded with one of his own.

After a few thrusts, you both synchronized. When you pulled up he met you every time, driving himself deeper into you. Pleasure overtook you, and you threw your head back in ecstasy. Both of your bodies flushed and covered in a sheet of sweat, continued on. Your pace grew faster, your mind begged for release and you could feel it forming in your core. You tightened around Thorin’s member; he immediately grabbed your hips, squeezing them tightly.

Still intertwined he flipped you on your back. You brought his body close to yours as he continued to move. “I don’t think I can last much longer.” You barely got the words out. You bit your lip to keep your scream quiet when he moved his fingers to your pearl of sensitive nerves. You shuddered underneath him, letting the waves of pleasure consume you. As you tightened around him more, as you let out soft cries of bliss, you beckoned him for his release. He obliged.

Thorin groaned from above you, “Y/N.” Still connected, unable to leave one another just yet, Thorin rolled onto the bed on his side bringing you with him. Basking in the afterglow of your release you couldn't help but smile. “Mine. My âzyungâl.” He whispered in your ear before pulling out of you and wrapping you up in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ci vilui : Thank You  
> âzyungâl : lover
> 
> Thanks for reading!! :)


	19. The Warrior and the Maiden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh guys I am soo sorry for such a late update. I know excuses are excuses but my computer crashed recently and I was finishing up my semester at school. But now that I'm on vacation, hopefully i will have more updates for you guys. Again I'm really sorry for such a late update, and hopefully this one is okay. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)
> 
> Reminder that I don't own The Hobbit and all its glory... and that all of the mistakes you find are mine (sorry about that)

Your eyes fluttered open, but they were still drowsy with sleep.  You extended your arms out on either side of you, searching for the warmth of your new found lover.  You couldn’t help but let out a sigh of disappointment when all you patting found was the silk of the sheets that surrounded you.  Your eyes slowly shut as you felt sleep consume you once more.  But once there was darkness your mind started to whirl.  Fragments of the night before started to flash before you; the memories causing your insides to twist in delight and a familiar flutter to erupt from your stomach.  You could feel a small smile edge its way across your face as you drifted back into unconsciousness. 

You didn’t wake until much later.  The sun was peeking through the balcony, its bright orange and red beams penetrating through your eyelids.  You shifted slightly to find that you were not alone.  You had been pinned against a solid and very warm form.  You shifted again only to be met with a low grunt followed by a sigh of hot breath on your neck.   “Good afternoon.”  You could hear the content in his tone.  “It’s hardly afternoon, the sun is still rising.”  You tried to turn to face him but your struggles were fruitless when his powerful arms were wrapped around you.  “My little khathuzh, you slept through the day.  The sun is setting now.”  He inched close to you until your body fit perfectly with yours.  Skin against skin.  A shudder made its way through you; the way he held you was as if you had belonged there.  It was where you wanted to stay for the rest of time.  “I never want to leave.”  The words flowed out of your mouth before you could stop them, a part of you didn’t want to stop them.

He didn’t respond.  

You knew why.  He had been on the quest, his quest, to take back his home.  You told yourself it was foolish of you for thinking that this feeling would last. “When do you think we’re ready to leave?”  You asked reluctantly.  “Not for a few more days.”  He kept his voice low.  You physically shivered in response.  He said nothing. 

“Once we are all well rested we will continue towards the mountain.”  You meant for it to be a question but it came out as a statement.  “Yes.”  His tone grew lower, his voice reverberated off of your collarbone.  The pair of you were silent until the sun had set completely.  Thorin got up from the bed and lit candles that had been scattered throughout the room.  Once he was finished, he stood at the bedside and stared down at you.  “Last night was… it was amazing, but it can’t happen again.”  He paused.  You held your breath, waiting for him to continue and found yourself nodding in agreement.  “Of course it’s only because this is the most comfortable we will be until we reach the mountain.  And even then it will be a long while until we are truly comfortable.  He had said it as though it was an obvious statement.  “You really want to continue with whatever it is that is between us?  Wont that interfere with your quest?”  You sat up and moved to the edge of the bed where he had been standing.  He sat on the edge of the mattress and faced you.  Âzyungâl, with all of my being.”  His eyes were full of lust, but there was also something in them that you had never seen before and you couldn’t place what it was.  “As I said before, I am with you until the end Thorin Oakenshield.”  You smiled.  You let the words linger between the two of you before you rose from the bed.  “Where are you off to?”  He called in a playful tone as you left the room.  “To go find my dear Hobbit.”  You laughed as you left his sight.  You heard his low chuckle echo through the hall; it made you feel warm, like you had found your place at last. 

You wandered through the halls searching for members of the company but your search came up with nothing.  The halls were empty and so were the rooms connected to them.  Once you were sure you were completely lost, you had made your way to the courtyard where you had dinner.  That’s where you found the company, huddled around a single table, laughing merrily.  “Y/N!”  You heard a few of them yell in unison.  “Over here lass, have a seat.”  Bofur rose from his chair opening up his spot for you.  You waved him off and urged him to sit back down but he wouldn't listen.  You were now pressed together between Bilbo and the dwarf you believed was Bifur.  Dwalin was telling a tale of battle and great loss when you sat down.  He paused momentarily, giving you a careful glance before continuing.  The company was engrossed in Dwalin’s tale and when he finally finished you had found that you had been engrossed in it as well. 

Bilbo turned to you, “Y/N, I would like to hear one from you.  I’m sure that any story you have to tell will be drastically different from the Dwarves tales.”  He gave you a small smile and nudged your arm.  You winced slightly but decided that it wouldn’t hurt to tell a tale.  “Alright.”  You searched your thoughts before you began.

 “The tale begins with a warrior, much like some of you.  His land was threatened by a great evil when he was still young; still learning all of what the world had to offer him.  He was called to defend his kingdom with no experience; but with a heavy heart he accepted the call, leaving behind the love of his life.  A beautiful maiden with skin fair and hair to match.  This maiden fell into a deep depression after her lover had left her.  She refused to eat, to sleep, to work until she had received word from her warrior that he was alright.”

You looked at your audience and saw that they had started to get into your tale, but not like they had with Dwalin’s.  You continued, making up some of the bits as you went along. 

“Weeks went by and she still hadn't received any news on her warrior.  She had started to grow ill and in her sleep deprived state she had decided that she would go and find her warrior; to fight alongside him.  She tracked his company; she made sure that she wasn't seen until she felt it was right.  After more long weeks of tracking she had decided that it was time.  Though, what she didn't know was that they had reached their destination.  They were where the enemy would be in day’s time.”  You stopped; you started to lose your train of thought.  “So what happens next, lass?”  Bofur asked, with a puzzled face.  You thought for a moment.  “Her warrior was camped out in a tent at the edge of the camp that the small army had made.  She crept through the darkness of night to her warrior.  She slipped inside with ease.  But the sight before her was one that she was not prepared for.  Her warrior was alive, but he was different.  His face was scared and burned.  His left eye had been blinded and was consumed in white.  She help back a scream of fright, but her body continued to shake involuntarily.  “My love, what has done this to you?”  She asked her warrior trying to keep her composure.  “What are you doing here?”  His voice had been like venom, the words stung as they hit her fragile form.  But the warrior took no notice.  The woman he was sure he still loved… the woman he knew he had loved in the past was now standing before him, more beautiful than ever, but in danger.  He kept his feelings hidden for her sake.”

This story started to sound familiar to you. 

“The maiden moved to her warrior and embraced him.  “My love, I couldn't live without knowing if you were alright.”  She confessed to him, though he had just continued to stand there, frozen.  She had let go of him with defeat written on her face.  “I will fight alongside you, my love.  For our land.”  She had made up her mind and the warrior knew that he could not change it.  “We fight together.”  He finally said.”  You ended it there, not trusting yourself to continue.  You saw that the Dwarves weren't too happy about your decision.  “So, what happens next?”  Fili asked, impatiently.  “Nothing, that’s how it ends.  It’s a cliffhanger.”  You slowly got up, feeling that it was time for you to leave. 

“Hang on there, lass.  It can’t end there, you only just started.”  Bofur interjected.  “That’s how she says the story ended, that’s how the story ended.”  Balin spoke up rising with you.  “I think it’s time for us all to get some rest, I’m sure we have a busy day ahead of us.”  He continued.  You gave him a thankful nod.  He returned it. 

You walked back to the room with Bilbo as he talked to you about his home.  “Where did you stay last night?”  You asked once you reached the room that the two of you were supposed to share.  “Fili and Kili had offered me the spare bed in their room after Thorin had said something about your shoulder not getting better.”  He glanced at you with a worried look.  “Is it infected?” 

“No, no.  It’s healing quite nicely after the visit to the infirmary.”  You reassured him.  “So I am expecting you to stay with me tonight?”  You asked Bilbo, walking into the room to find it empty.  “If it’s alight with you.”  He replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)  
> P.S. I love all of the wonderful feedback! You guys are the best! :D
> 
> P.S.S. that story that Y/N told was kind of meant to be made up by her plus a little of my own back story for Thranduil (along with the references of the scars to the films) Sorry if it offended you or if it wasn't accurate to what is out there on his wife or his past... 
> 
> Translations:  
> khathuzh: Elf  
> Âzyungâl: Love/Lover


End file.
